Honest Times: Leorio's Diary
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: Leorio quiere recuperarlo, y aunque los ojos de Kurapika son honestos y lo atrapan con facilidad, no hay forma de encontrar solución al problema en el que se encuentran.
1. Extrañeza

**1**.

-no, quedé de reunirme con alguien-dijo Kurapika metiendo en los bolsillos de su abrigo el teléfono y unos cuantos papeles doblados.

Con estas palabras, era la tercera vez que me ignoraba en menos de una semana, y solo nos habíamos encontrado en los pasillos en no más de cinco ocasiones.

Se despidió con la mano en el aire y se apresuró hacia la salida del salón casi corriendo, como si temiera que fuese a detenerlo. Pero ni siquiera le devolví el gesto de despedida, sólo me quedé en medio del pasillo con el café que le traía de regalo aún caliente en las manos, con la mente en blanco y los labios resecos.

¿Quién demonios se creía para tratarme de ese modo? ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarme a la cara!

-maldito infeliz-escupí con rabia tirando el café a la basura y caminando hacia el estacionamiento del edificio.

Había perdido varios días de estudio intentando encontrar un momento en que Kurapika se dignara a aceptar salir conmigo, solo quería hablar y enterarme de lo que estaba haciendo, sus planes y posibles estrategias, tal vez pudiera servirle de ayuda, ¿no era que nos habíamos prometido seguir en contacto? Al menos debía agradecerme haberle conseguido un lugar en El Zodiaco, sin mí no hubiese llegado tanto lejos en la Asociación y seguiría tratando con los gordos de la mafia a cambio de muy poca información.

Era un descarado, después de haberlo consolado como a un nene, se atrevía a ignorarme y hacerse el antipático conmigo ¡como si yo fuera a creerle su nueva cara de chico rudo!

Detuve el automóvil en el semáforo en rojo en la av.F y suspiré hondo intentando relajarme, debía concentrarme y enfocar todas mis energías en aprobar el exámen que Cheadle, la presidenta, me había interpuesto como único requisito para ser parte de su equipo médico. Seguramente no era tarea fácil, y por ello no debía darme el lujo de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en niñitos imposibles de tratar.

¡Dios, estaba tan enfadado!

Revisé mi teléfono ignorando los mensajes de Cluck y marqué el número de Kurapika, ¿por qué? Supongo que toda mi ira se había transformado en una profunda preocupación solo con ver su nombre en mi lista de contactos bajo aquella foto de años atrás, cuando aún llevaba el cabello en una melena y sonreía como un niño ingenuo listo para la aventura. No era capaz de descifrar en qué momento lo había perdido.

Pero nada. Al segundo tono me colgó la llamada.

Desistí, no tenía caso.

Aceleré hacia el hotel imaginando cómo recuperar el tiempo para alcanzar a estudiar todo lo que debía, solo pensarlo me hacía sentir ansioso e inquieto, recordar la montaña de libros y apuntes que había dejado sobre la cama me mareaba y me daba escalofríos. Debo admitir que siempre creí que sería un poco más fácil o al menos entretenido.

La tarde pasó tan rápida como la miserable lluvia que hizo presencia por un par de horas, entre la fisiología del riñón y la farmacología de sus enfermedades asociadas, me dieron las dos de la madrugada y solo me detuve porque me dolía la espalda y mi estómago crujía como mil demonios.

No tenía dinero para pedir servicio a la habitación de madrugada y el poco efectivo que me quedaba no me alcanzaba para comprar en la cafetería del hotel, había gastado casi todos mis fondos en libros de medicina, suscripción a revistas científicas, estadía y pagando a la Escuela de Medicina los interminables honorarios por estudiar allí. Estaba en la ruina, pero al menos ocupaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en perseguir mi sueño de toda la vida.

Pietro estaría orgulloso.

Caminé hacia el interior de la ciudad silbando suavemente y pensé si acaso Kurapika estaría arrendando un departamento o viviendo en un hotel como yo. No era amigo de las comodidades y era un tacaño, siempre buscando la forma de ahorrar, por lo que probablemente estaba arrendando un cuartucho en una pensión con desayuno y cena, a Kurapika no le gustaba cocinar ni lavar platos sucios.

Aún así, con todas aquellas contradicciones, en mi mente no había más que buenos momentos a su lado y gratas historias, como si nuestro destino fuese discutir antes de maldecirnos y echarnos a reír.

-una lástima-susurré metiendo monedas en la única máquina de café que había hallado en la manzana

Me volteé al oír unos pasos correr hacia mí desde la izquierda, y olvidé completamente el mocca que esperaba con ansias.

Kurapika corría, fatigado y zigzagueando, con un objeto abrazado contra su pecho. No miraba hacia el frente ni prestaba atención al camino, solo lo reconocí por su cabello y su figura, cada día más menuda.

Lo alcancé cogiéndolo del brazo y alzó su rostro hacia mí mostrándome sus pupilas rojas, confundidas y alteradas, esquivo, como si no me reconociera. Forcejeó queriendo huir, pero no se lo permití y lo sostuve con un poco más de fuerza sin saber qué decirle. No quería crearle la idea que estaba siguiéndolo o entrometiéndome en sus secretos.

No quería alejarlo más.

-nadie te persigue-le advertí un poco asustado. Jamás me acostumbraría a esos ojos escarlata-ya no hay peligro

Kurapika no quitó su mirada atónita de mi cara por un rato, y cuando al fin respiró hondo recordando quién era y qué estaba haciendo allí a las dos y media de la madrugada, se soltó de mí y retrocedió tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos.

Aún no deshacía su estado de zetsu, ¿en qué estaba ocupando su tiempo libre?

-es una suerte que te hayas encontrado conmigo-le dije tomando mi mocca de la máquina-¿estás bien?-le pregunté bajando un poco el tono de mi voz, me enervaba su silencio y su implacable deseo de ignorarme-¿Kurapika?

-estoy bien-me dijo con voz seca haciendo una mueca de molestia con el movimiento de su cabello

-¿a dónde ibas?-estaba intrigado y no era capaz de ocultarlo

No respondió.

Me levanté de hombros intentando evitar el enfado que lentamente subía por mis venas, odiaba esa expresión y ese egoísmo, como si hablara con un desconocido; y volteé mi atención hacia la caja envuelta en una chaqueta que cargaba en su regazo, era de forma irregular y no pesaba mucho, ¿un par de ojos rojos recuperados?

Eso explicaba su estado mental y su silencio, pero no sus piernas temblorosas ni su intención de ocultarse de mí a toda costa.

Algo andaba mal.

-¿estás herido?-le pregunté acercándome a él

-solo es un rasguño-respondió con rapidez dando un paso atrás y viéndome al fin

Una presión se posó en mi pecho al verme allí, a un paso de distancia, con las manos en el aire dispuesto a cogerlo si se desmayaba o se desvanecía, y sosteniendo los honestos ojos celestes de Kurapika sobre los míos, con esa brisa desdibujada de ingenuidad sobre su rostro demacrado y cansado. No me rechazaba, no quería que me alejara y buscaba en mí un refugio, tan nervioso como yo, intentando controlar el temblor de sus labios al verme tan próximo.

Me sentí nuevamente transportado a York, como aquella mañana antes de despedirnos en el aeropuerto, me miraba de la misma forma y mi corazón se rebalsaba otra vez sin saber cómo resolver la tensión entre nosotros.

Me detuve. Esta vez no estaba seguro de nada.

-estoy bien-insistió Kurapika retrocediendo otro paso más, alejándose de mí nuevamente

-estás herido…-dije conteniendo el nudo en la garganta-déjame ayudarte

* * *

 ** _Es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, espero les guste y si tienen sugerencias mucho mejor! Escribo fanfics para disfrutarlos en comunidad ️_**

 ** _Besos desde Chile ️_**


	2. Huida

**2.**

Esa noche no pude dormir. Contra mi voluntad lo dejé ir sin decirme a dónde y, aunque cumplió su promesa de mandarme un mensaje al llegar a casa, no podía evitar sentirme preocupado, y con el corazón en las manos. Mientras rezaba para que Kurapika estuviese a salvo, solo podía recordar esa mañana del 6 de septiembre en York, cuando apenas se había recuperado de su fiebre y deseaba huir lo antes posible, lejos de mí y los chicos.

Le había llevado su ropa limpia y algunos caramelos para el viaje, intenté persuadirlo de quedarse un poco más y viajar cuando estuviese en mejor estado, no me mostré muy amable porque estaba molesto y solo podía observar mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse en pie fingiendo que estaba recuperado.

Yo creía que lo admiraba demasiado y que solo lo apreciaba en exceso por verse frágil y un poco ingenuo, quería acompañarlo para sostenerlo si el mundo lo atropellaba o si necesitaba un refugio; creía que la vida me estaba brindando la oportunidad de remediar el mal que había hecho descuidando a Pietro, quizás a Kurapika aún podía salvarlo; pero no fue hasta esa mañana que descubrí lo que realmente sentía.

Nos habíamos quedado solos y le ayudaba a guardar sus pertenencias en el bolsito nuevo que Senritsu le había regalado. Mis intentos por persuadirlo habían desistido y me esforzaba por mantenerme animado. Lo invité a desayunar a un café pero se negó y aguardó mirando por la ventana hasta la hora del vuelo. Me puse a su lado y hablamos, quizás de las nubes o el sol que se lucía después de días tan lluviosos, no había más, Kurapika temblaba y probablemente utilizaba su energía en fingir una mejora. A mí no me engañaba.

Recuerdo haberlo sostenido del brazo para evitar que tropezara con el borde de su tabardo, y haberme acercado a él para mirar de cerca sus pupilas un poco dilatadas y anisocóricas. Fue en ese instante en que me llamó la atención lo bello que eran sus ojos y lo tristemente lastimados que se veían. Me pareció que apenas lo conocía o que acababa de descubrir realmente quién era.

Aún me pregunto el por qué de pronto su boca se me hizo irresistible o por qué su mirada asustada no me detuvo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué se me ocurrió besarlo sin motivo contra su voluntad?

Aún no olvido su reacción, en un principio forcejeó conmigo intentando quitarse, pero luego se acercó a mí y me permitió disfrutar un poquito más de sus labios ¡creí estar soñando!

Abrí los ojos dándome cuenta que había logrado dormir al menos una hora, suficiente para soportar otro día de trabajo. A mi alrededor apenas iluminaba la luz del alba, el teléfono aún no había dado con su tono de alarma y el problemita de cada mañana apretaba mi pantalón.

Me duché y salí sin siquiera desayunar. El sol nunca apareció, el día estaría nublado y desabrido, lleno de problemas, lo presentía.

Cuando llegué a la Asociación, Kurapika estaba sentado en su lugar alrededor de la mesa de reuniones, faltaba aún una hora para que llegasen los demás y estábamos solos en la planta del Zodiaco.

Un mala decisión llegar tan temprano.

-¿estás mejor?-le pregunté en voz baja

Kurapika asintió sin mirarme, abstraído en lo que leía sobre la mesa. Su mano aún estaba enrojecida e hinchada por el par de dedos fracturados y traía vendado parte de su brazo probablemente herido, quise preguntarle por qué no lo había curado con su propio nen ¿acaso no podía, o intentaba algo más? Llevaba ropa nueva y el cabello húmedo, un rasguño en su mejilla interrumpía la palidez de su rostro y aquellas profundas ojeras no dejaban de molestarme. Kurapika no podía estar tan débil como se veía.

-¿sabes de qué trata la reunión de hoy?-le pregunté diez minutos después, asfixiado por el silencio entre nosotros y en todo el edificio

-no, Cheadle no me dió detalles

-¿qué estás leyendo?-me acerqué a él curioseando la libreta que tenía captada toda su atención-¿qué son estos números?

-la mafia trabaja con códigos-resopló mirándome con cierto desdén, y cansancio-he trabajado en mantener a Neón a salvo y he intercambiado información a cambio

-con códigos-afirmé un poco asustado. Realmente no sabía prácticamente nada de lo que hacía Kurapika en su trabajo

-es agotador…-reconoció soltando un suspiro y refregando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano no herida

Volvió a mirarme, esta vez con indiferencia y poco interés, aunque no dejó de hacerlo y me vi obligado a perder la vista en las paredes del salón.

Cuando lo vi de reojo ya estaba leyendo nuevamente los números en su libreta y reescribiendo en otro idioma el asunto que lo tenía tan ocupado.

-¿puedes traerme un café?-me preguntó echándose sobre la mesa-tengo sueño y no quiero dormir en la reunión

-¿por qué no me acompañas?

-no quiero que nos vean demasiado amigos, Leorio

Era quizás la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre desde que nos encontramos y sonaba extrañamente avergonzado, como si le doliera decirlo o no quisiera. Nuevamente no me miraba y se escondía detrás de sus gestos sin permitirme entenderlo siquiera un poco, no tenía sentido su actitud ¿qué pretendía? Aunque tal vez nuestro encuentro en la madrugada lo había vuelto un poco más amable, al menos era capaz de responderme cuando le hablaba.

-no entiendo-le dije al instante-apenas hablamos, ni siquiera tengo tu email y te mantienes siempre lejos de mí, ¿qué más quieres?

-no lo malentiendas, necesito concentrarme y trabajar, no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo...en esto-puntualizó incorporándose en su lugar para verme a la cara. Sus ojos azules me miraban decididos

-¿"esto"?-ironicé marcando las comillas en el aire-¿qué demonios es "esto"?-insistí. De pronto me hablaba de algo que no lograba interpretar-¿por qué no podemos ser como los chicos? Ellos no se andan con rodeos y no se dicen mentiras

-no somos como Gon y Killua-alzó la voz-ellos solo son…-contuvo las palabras moviendo los labios y guardó silencio abruptamente mientras sus mejillas se encendían sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Quise reír con todas mis ganas, pero estaba molesto y confundido. No entendía sus señales, ¿por qué ahora se sonrojaba y me miraba con ansiedad olvidando su falsa rudeza y frialdad?

-¿ellos qué?-pregunté nervioso sintiendo también el rostro caliente

-viene la jefa-dijo mirando hacia la puerta del salón y volviendo al instante a su modo de completa seriedad.

Cheadle llegó segundos después y nos llamó a ambos a su oficina. La jefa de los cazadores canceló la reunión y estaba sorprendida de vernos en la Asociación cuando apenas eran las nueve de la mañana. Creí que nos enviaría a casa como al resto del Zodiaco, pero no lo hizo y luego de dejarnos unos incómodos minutos a solas, regresó con una ficha criminal en sus manos.

-de todas formas iba a llamarlos para que se hagan cargo de este sujeto-nos dijo con rapidez. Parecía apresurada por enviarnos al combate-y cuando regresen, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo apuntándome con la mirada

-¿yo?-estaba sorprendido. Incluso Kurapika me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva

-bien, tienen toda la información aquí y lo que tienen que hacer, nos encontramos al mediodía en el punto indicado en el mapa, solo tienen que debilitarlo antes de que lleguemos. Mientras ustedes lo distraen, Mizai y yo nos encargaremos de sus seguidores ¿alguna duda?

-no-se adelantó Kurapika a responder

La jefa nos sonrió y salió casi corriendo de la oficina marcando un número en su teléfono. Quizás estaban todos en alguna misión, y al menos yo estaba nervioso. Cheadle había evitado involucrarme en trabajos para la Asociación y me daba el espacio necesario para estudiar, de cierto modo era un beneficio que ninguno de mis compañeros tenía.

-no será difícil si lo hacemos tal como indica aquí-me dijo Kurapika leyendo el informe-tenemos 15 minutos para llegar al punto inicial

-¿qué tenemos que hacer exactamente?

-al parecer han estudiado sus movimientos muy cuidadosamente, nosotros lo seguiremos y lo emboscaremos, yo ataco, tú esperas, lo atrapas y lo llevamos con Cheadle

-suena muy sencillo

-probablemente sea un tipo peligroso, los planes más sencillos son para sujetos difíciles, es el principio de Ockham

-¿y puedes pelear?-le pregunté tomándolo de la muñeca izquierda para mostrarle sus dedos rotos

-no es nada-me sonrió mentiroso soltándose de mí-¿vienes? No tenemos mucho tiempo

Lo seguí casi por instinto, feliz de caminar tras esa melena rubia y su hipnótico aroma.

* * *

Fue un caos.

Suirimiho era un cazador de listas negras perseguido por casi una década, había burlado alguna vez la seguridad del mismo Netero y tenía a su haber una lista interminable de asesinatos y crímenes de lavado de dinero. Tenía un nivel nen muy alto, y su meta era involucrarse en la expedición a toda costa. Había llamado la atención de la Asociación matando a varios cazadores de una y dos estrellas que estaban llamados a participar en el viaje, era prioridad cazarlo y evitar cualquier atrocidad que quisiera hacer.

Las primeras dos horas se me fueron escuchando las quejas de Kurapika por las fallas del plan que partieron desde el primer instante. No dejaba de repetir que él lo hubiese hecho mucho mejor y no tendríamos tantos inconvenientes o vacíos si él estuviese a cargo. Yo guardé silencio, la verdad no quería estar ahí, no presentía nada bueno.

A las 11:00am Kurapika dio con Suirimiho luego de buscarlo con radiestesia y hacerme ir de un lado a otro en el auto. Confiaba en su experticia y sus dotes de estratega, pero estaba preocupado por su actitud y la forma en que la ira lo atrapaba con facilidad.

Me dejó atrás al llegar a la guarida del tipo y me obligó a quedarme observando fuera del edificio en ruinas al que habíamos llegado. Intenté utilizar todas mis estrategias nen para mantenerme al nivel, Kurapika era mil veces mejor usuario que yo y seguramente no podría defenderlo, pero estaba dando lo mejor de mí.

Esperé al menos cuarenta minutos sin oír más que el murmullo de la ciudad detrás de la carretera. Comencé a ponerme nervioso, ¿y si estaba herido y necesitaba mi ayuda?

No podía quedarme así sin más.

Caminé lentamente persiguiendo mi instinto, Kurapika estaba en estado de hatsu, no podía sentirlo por ningún lado y realmente no sabía a dónde ir.

Me apoyé contra la pared y miré hacia las escaleras antes de subirlas con la mano puesta sobre la cuchilla en mi chaqueta. Estaba asustado.

La segunda planta parecía tan vacía como la primera, pero no terminé de poner un pie en ella y vi junto a mi rostro una bala venir hacia mí.

Caí al suelo al instante y el fuerte dolor que cruzó mis sienes me hizo creer que moriría, no podía ver y mi corazón se volvió un loco en medio de la confusión.

Oí pasos acercándose y una cadena arrastrándose por el suelo. Intenté abrir los ojos para verlo, pero el dolor era insoportable y parecía haberme anulado todos los sentidos.

-Leorio-me dijo colocando sus manos en mi rostro-¡Leorio!-me llamó con insistencia y cierto temor en su voz-no me hagas esto, levántate

Entreabrí los ojos con todas mis fuerza y lo vi desesperado por huir.

Estaba herido, sangraba mucho. Y el sujeto que iba tras él no tenía rasguño alguno.

Me levanté por instinto y jalé a Kurapika contra mi pecho rodando escaleras abajo, no sabía de dónde había sacado la energía necesaria, pero le había salvado la vida y no permitiría que fuese en vano.

Kurapika se quejó y escupió un poco de sangre intentando ponerse de pie. Yo aún no podía divisarlo con claridad, mi ojo izquierdo estaba casi ciego y el derecho no podía enfocar correctamente.

La risa de Suirimiho desde el segundo piso me dio escalofríos y el impulso suficiente para tomar a Kurapika del brazo contra mi pecho queriendo protegerlo, ¿había algo más que pudiera hacer? ¡Me necesitaba!

-vete, vete-me dijo exhausto pasándose la mano por el rostro-Leorio…

Un nuevo dolor en mi espalda me obligó a caer con el peso de Kurapika sobre mí y mis sentidos nuevamente se nublaron dejando en mis oídos su voz diciendo mi nombre como un chillido. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero mi ojo derecho ya veía un poco cuando llegaron Cheadle y Mizai a cubrir a Kurapika mientras me arrastraba hacia la salida.

Suspiré tranquilo al saber que ya no estábamos solos y habíamos cumplido la misión.

Cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos, estaba apoyado junto a la pared y el dolor había disminuido casi por completo. A solo metros de mí Cheadle discutía con Kurapika, él parecía haber recuperado su energía a pesar de estar ensangrentado y adolorido. La presidenta lo reprendía como a un niño y Mizai asentía a su lado estando completamente de acuerdo. Creo que nunca sabré cuál fue el error que cometió Kurapika aquel día o por qué ella estaba tan enojada.

-¡no me dejes hablando sola!-gritó Cheadle cuando él se volteó dándole la espalda para dejar de hablar-¿Leorio?-me miró con una sonrisa brillante al verme un poco mejor, y corrió hacia mí examinándome con sus ojos grandes

Kurapika me vio desde lejos y se quedó mirándome unos momentos antes de pedirle a Mizai que lo acompañara a algún lugar. No me sonrió ni se mostró aliviado, ni siquiera culpable, simplemente huyó como sabía hacerlo y regresó al tonito sombrío que le gustaba mostrar.

No supe más de él por el resto del día.

 _ **Hola! Muchas gracias a los que se pasan a leer y a 2backbiter4 por su comentario n_n Espero les guste y pronto actualización¡**_

 _ **Besos desde Chile! 3 y felices fiestas patrias a mis compatriotas jajaja tikitkiti :P**_


	3. Sobredosis

**3**.

Pasadas más de 46 horas desde el enfrentamiento con Suirimiho, Kurapika se había ausentado a todas las reuniones y al parecer nadie conocía su paradero. Cheadle no había querido darme detalles de su estado real y las noche a solas en mi habitación sin poder dormir habían mellado en mí y la angustia me estaba consumiendo por completo.

Le pregunté a compañeros que teníamos en común, incluso al pelmazo de Mizaistom que era su aliado más cercano, y su única respuesta fue:

-si quisiera que lo buscaras te habría dicho dónde buscarlo

-adoro tu amabilidad-le dije con sarcasmo saliendo del salón de reuniones.

No sabía dónde buscar ni dónde empezar, no contestaba llamadas-si es que aún tuviese ese número de teléfono-, no conocía su email ni su lugar de hospedaje. Tal vez Mizai tenía razón y Kurapika simplemente no quería que lo encontrara, mi única opción era descansar y estudiar para demostrarle a Cheadle que confiaba en el chico indicado. No dejaba de estar nervioso, estaba en una situación inquietante y rodeado de incertidumbres, en mi cabeza simplemente no había espacio para el estudio.

Mas, Mizai estaba equivocado, Kurapika sí quería que lo fuese a buscar, me lo dejó escrito en el libro que me pidió prestado el primer día.

Lo descubrí al regresar a en mi cuarto del hotel cuando intenté retomar mi estudio con el primer tomo de anatomía. Necesitaba comenzar desde lo básico y por algún motivo fui a la última página donde me sorprendí de ver la letra de Kurapika bajo el índice del libro diciendo: Calle D, 452-

-claro, nadie podía oírte decir tu dirección-me dije suspirando con una sonrisa

Reí pensando en lo astuto y desquiciado que era, seguramente había escrito la dirección sin que me diera cuenta sabiendo que buscaría refugio en mi libro favorito si es que me hallaba solo y desesperado. Era uno de los motivos que me hacían admirarlo, no había detalle que se le escapara, todo lo calculaba a la perfección, incluso a mí.

No tardé más de cinco minutos en cambiarme de ropa, quería estar cómodo si sabía a lo que iba; no eran mis favoritos los pantalones holgados y camisetas, pero presentía una terrible tormenta de estrés, con Kurapika nada era tranquilo.

Salí casi temblando ¡demonios, tenía su dirección y él mismo me la había dado! No podía esperar por verlo a la cara y preguntarle qué significaba ese mensaje-si es que lo era-.

Desde ese momento tuve el deseo de decirle que lo amaba, con toda mi alma.

Para mi sorpresa, Calle D estaba a solo dos cuadras de mi hotel y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba frente a la numeración indicada. Tal como supuse, era una casa de pensión y parecía con pocos inquilinos, además de tener una fachada de muy mal gusto, cosa que seguramente lo había hecho escogerla para vivir.

Miré mi reloj que daba las tres de la tarde en punto y busqué frente a la casa algún indicio de habitantes, solo estaba una mujer mayor de unos ochenta años regando el antejardín y saludando a las personas que pasaban fuera. Parecía mutilada por la vida, como una fumadora compulsiva o una anciana que había sobrevivido a los eventos traumáticos de una existencia desdichada. Sentí un poco de pena y culpa, mi madre tenía su misma expresión cuando la muerte la llamó y no tenía ni la mitad de los años de esta mujer.

En cuanto me vio se acercó a mí buscando conversación, no estaba seguro de preguntarle por Kurapika, quizás arruinaría todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse anónimo en la ciudad y lo pondría en peligro, aunque ¿qué daño podía provocar una anciana como ella?

-¿necesita hospedar?-me preguntó soltando una sonrisa mullida por los años

-¿es la casera del hostal?

-sí, lleva mi nombre-rió mostrándose el letrero que lucía sobre la puerta principal, "Fuiro Inmens"

-señora Fuiro-le sonreí-¿conoce a este chico?-no quise decir su nombre, simplemente le mostré una fotografía que llevaba en mi teléfono. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando casi al instante la anciana lo reconoció.

-es el chiquillo cazador-asintió-¿puedo preguntarle su nombre?

-Leorio, soy amigo suyo y médico

-me dijo que usted vendría-volvió a sonreírme encantada con saber que estaba frente a un médico, tala vez quisiera que le revisara la cojera que la aquejaba-es un chico muy tímido y no habla mucho, pero es muy amable-me contó mientras me dejaba entrar al hostal

-¿es amable con usted?

-todo el tiempo está ofreciéndose para ayudarme-aseguró llevándome por un largo pasillo hasta la sala principal que hacía de recepción rodeada de escaleras que daban al segundo y tercer piso-incluso quería costear mis medicamentos de este mes, pero no se lo permití, es demasiado joven para estar preocupado de un vejestorio-rió obligándome a sonreír. Estaba consternado.

-¿lleva mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?

-poco más de un mes, aunque es una lástima verlo todos los días un poco más cansado-suspiró apenada-¿viene a examinarlo? llegó muy herido el otro día y no ha salido de su cuarto desde ayer, ¿él lo llamó?

-sí-respondí al instante para evitar interrogaciones innecesarias

-puede que esté durmiendo, tenga-me dijo pasándome unas llaves que tenían el número 35-b-debe quererlo mucho, me pidió que solo a usted lo dejara entrar

-es muy amable

La dejé luego que me diera las indicaciones para encontrar la habitación 35-b, sin antes contarme lo mucho que le agradaba tener a Kurapika viviendo con ella ya que los hospederos no se quedaban más de 3 días y al ser temporada de otoño se veían muy pocos.

Esa mujer debía ser otra de las razones por las que había elegido este viejo hostal para esconderse.

Golpeé la puerta de la segunda habitación del tercer piso, el cual tenía solo cuatro por ser mucho más espaciosas y para estancias más largas; y esperé unos momentos antes de usar la llave que Fuiro me había entregado. Por algún motivo mis nervios habían desaparecido y la poca ansiedad que me quedaba no alcanzaba a acelerarme el corazón, solo temía por lo que pudiera encontrar al abrir aquella puerta.

Cerré tras de mí y observé un momento el desorden que Kurapika tenía en la primera parte del cuarto que funcionaba como sala y estudio: una pequeña mesa en medio repleta de hojas, códigos y subrayados junto a varias tazas sucias con café a medio tomar; unos pocos libros en el alféizar de la ventana, llenos de polvo, ni siquiera los había tomado en el mes que llevaba allí; había un par de camisas arrugadas sobre la única silla que daba al lugar un poco de armonía, además de ese montón de papeles rayados que me hablaban de un asunto enfermizo que ocupaba sus noches de insomnio.

Avancé hacia la pequeña habitación apartada que daba con la sala y me quedé ahí, frío como una piedra y profundamente derrotado mientras me apoyaba en el umbral. Parte de mí sabía a lo que iba, la otra se negaba a aceptarlo.

Casi sin respiración, con el cabello húmedo pegado a la frente, abrazándose en posición fetal y mirándome con ojos vacíos, Kurapika me esperaba.

Este era él en toda su intimidad y apenas podía soportarlo.

La cama estaba desecha, un vaso con agua hasta el tope sobre el velador llamó mi atención junto a un frasco de soporíferos aún abierto al que apenas habían quitado el sello de seguridad. Ropa limpia sin guardar a los pies de la cama, el bolso que Senritsu le había regalado revuelto sobre la alfombra de colores chillones-lo único con color en todo el lugar- y más hojas revueltas por todos lados.

Me tomé la cabeza conteniendo mis ganas de salir huyendo y pensé lo que haría, no podía siquiera asumir que estaba consciente.

-¿cuántas tomaste?-le pregunté con voz ronca acercándome a buscar en su cuello signo de un corazón latiente

Nada, ni siquiera me oía. Estaba intoxicado hasta las lágrimas.

-Kurapika-lo llamé iluminando sus pupilas con la linterna de mi teléfono-¡Kurapika!-lo sacudí sintiendo que el alma se me rompía en pedazos.

Tomé el pequeño frasco y calculé la cantidad que había tomado, suficiente para suicidarse en una noche ¿en verdad lo había hecho, así sin más, como un cobarde?

Volví a mirarlo notando que sus pupilas se habían dilatado un poco más, lo llamé mil veces haciendo gestos y moviendo la linterna sobre su rostro. No podía llevarlo a un hospital, no lo recibirían por ser un cazador de listas negras y si lo llevaba con Cheadle probablemente lo quitaría del Zodiaco.

Esperé dándole una oportunidad de volver en sí sin necesidad de arruinar su vida y el trayecto que había logrado hasta ese día.

Y se suponía que el arrebatado y desenfrenado era yo, ¿cómo se lo explicaría a Gon y Killua si acababa muerto?

Lo tomé de la mejilla y lo miré fijo a los ojos cuando lo vi mover los labios, confiaba en él, quería hacerlo.

-no pasa nada-le dije al verlo pestañear ansioso sin entender cómo aún seguía vivo-estás bien-le aseguré sin dejar de controlar su respiración y su pulso, temía un paro cardíaco inminente-Kurapika

Me miró abstraído en sus pensamientos y le sonreí quitándole el flequillo de su frente húmeda, no podía enojarme con él, ni siquiera sentir pena o lástima, simplemente estaba ahí para quererlo y mostrarle que había alguien que lo esperaba.

-...tengo sueño-me dijo mirando en derredor, no lograba ubicarse

-no te duermas, es peligroso. Estás en la pensión de la señora Fuiro ¿la recuerdas?

Asintió sin moverse de su posición, parecía tener miedo, o simplemente estaba avergonzado de la decisión estúpida que había tomado.

Tomé el frasco y lo metí a mi maletín antes de buscar en medio de sus pertenencias cualquier otra sustancia extraña que pudiera hacerle daño, aunque no tenía mucho sentido, Kurapika se codeaba con los grandes de la mafia y con solo dar una orden o mandar unas cartas tendría en sus manos lo que quisiera.

Despejé la habitación botando a la basura todas las hojas que encontré en el suelo y en la mesa de la sala, estaba tan molesto y asustado que no me importó si estaba tirando una investigación importante o de años, estaba seguro que todo ello lo tenía enfermo y me sería imposible sanarlo si dejaba el lugar tal como estaba.

Kurapika me veía desde lejos, aún obnubilado y con la mirada inquieta, con ganas de levantarse y echarme a patadas de su vida; mas, solo podía quedarse en la cama semi muerto, asumiendo que debía seguir viviendo y con la carga de mi preocupación sobre sus hombros. No se movía, no podía hacerlo, su cuerpo apenas asimilaba la cantidad de droga que había consumido además de las heridas que ni siquiera había vendado.

Lo vi ponerse de pie solo veinte minutos después, como si estuviese ebrio demoró en encontrar la pared para apoyarse y esperó a recuperar el equilibrio, quería hablarme.

-¿puedes regresar a la cama?-le pregunté inconscientemente violento, no pude controlarme ¡era tan terco!

-estoy bien-me dijo pasándose la mano por los labios

Reí fuerte y sarcásticamente con las manos en la cintura.

-intentaste suicidarte

-¡no…!-me corrigió con voz temblorosa dejándose caer sentado contra la pared-no soy un imbécil, solo quería dormir-me explicó agachando la cabeza y soltando un sollozo desesperado

-¿dormir?

* * *

 ** _Hola! gracias por leer 3 esta historia acaba de empezar y les proponpo preparar los pañuelos, no será fácil reunirlos u.u quizás fue un poco corto pero estuvo intenso jaja_**

 ** _Besos desde Chile n.n_**


	4. Curación

**4.**

-oí a Mizai decir que tienes una habilidad perfecta de curación-me dijo en voz baja acurrucado en la silla junto al alféizar

Lo miré un poco sorprendido. Era cierto que parte de mi tiempo la había invertido en crear una habilidad de curación, pero aún no funcionaba del todo correctamente y me gastaba mucha energía, aún así Mizai la llamaba "perfecta" y Cheadle estaba muy interesada en darme el espacio necesario para afinar detalles en su ejecución, después de todo, gracias a mí podría mantener a salvo a sus cazadores aún al borde de la muerte. Yo era su mejor arma, y acababa de entenderlo.

-se suponía que nadie debía enterarse-le dije sin querer darle importancia mientras terminaba de acomodar las pocas cosas de Kurapika en la mesita. Luego de una hora limpiando y ordenando con él recuperándose en esa silla, al fin había nacido la conversación, aunque no estaba seguro si debía seguir hablando

-solo lo oí a la rápida

-¿y pretendes que te cure?-me acerqué a él buscando señales tardías de intoxicación. Aún tenía la piel pálida, hinchada y los párpados amoratados, pero ya estaba bien, era cuestión de oírlo hablar de corrido evitando verme a la cara

-Mizai dijo que además de sanar-hizo una pausa viéndose los dedos quebrados-eras capaz de fortalecer los tejidos, y mi cadena no lo hace, solo sella el daño como un parche de curita y si vuelvo a golpear en el mismo sitio puede volver a abrirse la herida

-no lo sabía

-y yo…-se pasó las manos por la cara con nerviosismo-yo quería pedírtelo, pero nunca encontré el momento adecuado...y cuando anoche me puse a pensar, me di cuenta que me convenía mucho tenerte de mi lado y que te necesitaba para pelear

-sí, para pelear-puntualicé con enfado

-y volví a pensarlo, y me di cuenta que estaba pensando en ti como en una herramienta

-siempre lo has hecho

-y tomé esas pastillas para dormir-me ignoró-las había tomado antes y pude conciliar el sueño, pero anoche…-suspiró aún más nervioso abrazándose las rodillas sobre la silla-anoche no pude detenerme, no podía parar de tomarlas y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la cama sin sentir ni las manos

-dijiste que solo querías dormir

-eso quería, en ningún momento pensé en morir y sabía que un frasco no me mataría, Leorio

-quiero creerte-le dije cerrando las cortinas-y voy a hacerlo, solo querías dormir, estabas afectado por tus heridas y el insomnio de la noche anterior, te pasaste de la raya, es todo. No hubo intento de suicidio, otra vez

-¿estás enojado?-me preguntó concentrando su mirada en los dobleces de las cortinas. Era un niño que no sabía pedir perdón

-no, solo preocupado

-¿me curarás?

-con una condición

-no iré al psiquiatra-se adelantó poniéndose de pie y mirándome a los ojos con el ceño fruncido-¿esa es tu condición?

-lo necesitas-insistí. Aunque sabía que la batalla estaba perdida.

-no necesito un psiquiatra ¿qué podría decirme que yo no sé? ¿Y de qué me serviría?

-¡de mucho!

-no, Leorio, hemos discutido esto antes y no voy a cambiar de parecer aunque tenga que curarme las heridas yo solo sin tu ayuda-me advirtió escabulléndose a su cama

-podrías usarlo para desahogarte y no ensuciar nuestra relación con tus arranques y tus histerias

-¿qué relación?-se preguntó rebuscando en el cajón de la mesa de noche

- _"esto"_ , lo que sea _esto_ , se ensucia cada vez que haces estas tonterías, y un psiquiatra te ayudará a orientar toda esa ira

-si tanto te molesta " _esto_ ", puedes dejarlo en cualquier momento

-veo que te sientes con ánimos de discutir-sonreí. Estaba un poco entusiasmado, no recordaba la última vez que habíamos hablado tanto rato y de corrido como verdaderos amigos

-tú siempre quieres discutir, lo veo en tu cara cuando me saludas en la Asociación y me tengo que alejar, no quiero que todos nuestros compañeros se enteren

-¿de qué?-reí con un nudo en el estómago, esperaba con ansias oírlo de su boca

-de "esto"-hizo las comillas en el aire con ironía y volteó sobre la cama el cajón de la mesa de noche

Me pasó un sobre de plástico y luego otro que contenían pequeños pedacitos de una lámina comestible.

-me las dieron-me dijo con cierta vergüenza en la cara-no me mires así

-es LSD-dije sorprendido-Kurapika, ¿qué demonios has estado consumiendo?

-ni siquiera las probé. Neón me las regaló, pero anoche estuve muy tentado a tomarlas y quiero que te deshagas de ellas-explicó colocando el cajón en su lugar-tómalo como una muestra de confianza

-lo tomaré como lo que es, una advertencia y un llamado de ayuda

-¿llamado de ayuda? Leorio por favor, pude salir de esa sobredosis incluso sin ti y puedo sanarme por mí mismo. Si te pido estos favores es para que veas que confío en ti

-y que te soy útil en la batalla

-claro

Asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro y guardé el LSD en mi maletín junto con las pastillas que debía eliminar. Kurapika era como lo recordaba, y aunque estaba decepcionado, no podía dejar de quererlo.

-recuéstate-le pedí yendo a buscar la silla para acomodarme junto a la cama-va a doler y estarás débil por unas horas, luego todo será como si tus huesos hubiesen vuelto a nacer

-gracias-me dijo cerrando los ojos sobre la almohada

-necesito que te quites la ropa

Me miró confundido, y arrepentido.

-si no veo la ubicación de las heridas gasto el doble de energía y podría fracasar-le advertí colocándome guantes

Kurapika se quitó la camisa, los pantalones y las tiernas calcetas con orejas de rata tan rápido como pudo y miró hacia la pared mientras lo examinaba. Estaba nervioso y podía leer en su complexión lo vulnerable que se sentía.

-duerme si quieres-le dije cubriéndolo con las sábanas hasta la cintura, hacia abajo no había mayores problemas, mi preocupación estaba en el par de costillas rotas, el músculo desgarrado en su espalda y las pequeñas trizaduras en los huesos de sus brazos. Las manos serían lo último.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-inquirió mientras yo auscultaba su abdomen-Leorio, ¿cuánto crees que me quede de vida natural?

-unos 80 años-respondí casi sin oírlo.

No podía concentrarme en nada más que en mi aura examinando los tejidos en busca de puntos críticos de reparación.

Demoré menos de lo que esperaba, no eran heridas de gravedad y la mayoría solo eran cortes o magulladas. Kurapika exageraba-quizás por primera vez- y no podía entender la razón. Quería mi ayuda, me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos con sus gestos y su actuar, pero cada vez que hablaba me alejaba y me remarcaba lo útil que era para su batalla. Yo no quería ser simplemente una herramienta, se lo dije muchas veces y seguía repitiéndolo cada que tenía la oportunidad.

Uní cada tejido, sané cada célula con tanto esmero y amor que había rejuvenecido parte de su cuerpo. Estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado, a pesar de estar exhausto y un poco entristecido, era feliz de ayudarlo.

Cuando acabé con el desgarro en su espalda me di cuenta que estaba dormido y que también podía descansar un poco. Solo debía recomponer esas falanges y sanar la trizadura en la ulna derecha que al más mínimo empuje se rompería a la mitad. Pensé en dormir un par de horas, luego de dos horas utilizando nen sin parar y mi concentración al máximo, estaba agotado.

Tomé los dedos de Kurapika en mis manos y los examiné detenidamente. Sonreí al notar el largo de sus uñas, el esmalte transparente que las cubría y el corte perfectamente limado, ni en sus peores momentos se despreocupa de ellas.

Decidí terminar el trabajo de una vez, luego podría descansar.

Contuve la respiración un instante y traccioné con fuerza ambos dedos acomodando los huesos de un tirón, rápidamente los envolví en nen impidiendo que el estímulo doloroso llegara a su cerebro y lo despertara. Era un milagro verlo dormir tan plácidamente y no podía arruinarlo.

Cuando terminé con la trizadura no pude quedarme conforme y empecé a buscar cada grieta o situación extraña en su cuerpo. No podía curar su anemia ni el pequeño soplo en su corazón, eran tareas complejas y delicadas que requerían aún más experticia y experiencia. No quería matarlo en el intento de sanarlo.

Técnicamente cumplí mi palabra, al dar las diez de la noche, había reparado cada herida, como si hubiese vuelto a nacer.

Me quité los guantes, las zapatillas y la chaqueta. Tenía hambre, estaba mareado de cansancio y me dolía la cabeza. No tenía fuerza para regresar a mi hotel.

Apagué la luz y empujé a Kurapika hacia el rincón de la cama haciéndome un espacio junto a él. Era extraño después de casi un año volver a tenerlo tan cerca y mostrándose tan vulnerable, parecía que casi no le importaba.

Tan solo apoyé la cabeza en el colchón y desaparecí del mundo al instante. Fue como abrir y cerrar los ojos.

Cuando volví a pestañear, la luz del alba iluminaba parte de la habitación desde la ventana. Me dolía el cuello y las piernas, ni siquiera me había movido en toda la noche y mi mandíbula estaba rígida solo del estrés que había acumulado el día anterior. Había dormido, pero no estaba descansado.

Me volteé encontrándome de frente con los ojos celestes de Kurapika. Me miraba con un poco de culpa y las mejillas hinchadas luego de dormir tanto.

Me encantaba.

-¿qué hora es?-le pregunté notando que el corte de su cabello no era el mismo ¿hace cuánto lo había hecho? No le quedaba bien.

-la sra. Fuiro entra en la mañana a dejar el desayuno-me dijo en voz baja en medio del silencio y la oscuridad

-¿sabrá que somos dos?-pregunté corriendo mis pies hacia la orilla. Quería mantener la mayor distancia posible

Kurapika hizo una mueca con los labios que me intimidó.

-se alarmará si nos ve durmiendo juntos

-está bien, ya entiendo. Me voy-dije molesto poniéndome de pie-aún ni amanece y ya estás odiándome ¡vete al infierno, maldito malagradecido!

* * *

 **Noo, Kurapika es un tonto!**

 **¿Irá tras Leorio o se quedará en su nube de ensimismamiento? No lo sabemos!**

 **Gracias por los follows, fav y comentarios! Los amo montones!**

 **Besos desde Chile! y suerte con el inicio a clases 3**


	5. Traidor

**5\. Traidor**

Regresé a trabajar confundido y sin ánimos, poco había que hacer la última semana antes de partir y no era el único que había perdido las ganas. Muchos habían decidido salir de vacaciones, volver a las casas, encontrarse con sus familias o dedicarse tiempo para ellos. Podía ser la última oportunidad de sus vidas para realizarlo.

Cuando regresé a la Asociación luego de dormir en mi cuarto de hotel, me di cuenta que estaba solo y que no tenía "deudas" con personas para utilizarlas de excusa y viajar a un lugar tranquilo. Sentía que ni siquiera conmigo mismo debía enfrentarme, y parecía que sin previo aviso la ciudad se había desmantelado, dejando en ella a los malditos huérfanos sin hogar, a nosotros.

Fui a la oficina de Cheadle, solo ella debía quedarse desde ahora y para siempre en la AC. Un triste destino para una mujer tan amable.

Llevaba un traje nuevo esa mañana y tomaba un té de pie junto a los ventanales de su piso. Observaba la ciudad con sus inmensos ojos claros, y sonreía dueña de todo.

-¿no hay reunión hoy?-le pregunté notando la ausencia de los oficiales que normalmente custodiaban su estadía

-claro que no, queda una semana para partir. Tienen todos libertad de acción, puedes regresar a dormir si quieres

-mañana es mi exámen

-¿cuál exámen?-se volteó hacia mí dejando la taza sobre la mesita en junto-lo hablamos hace unos días, no necesitas exámen

-me gustaría darlo de todos modos

Ella rió, por algún motivo mi corazón tropezó asombrado. Sin su traje de claustro y el excesivo maquillaje parecía otra mujer, y muy bella. Probablemente me hubiese enamorado de Cheadle en ese momento, pero mi corazón ya estaba ocupado y rápidamente rechazó la opción.

-¿quieres té?

Asentí confortado. Sí, quería hablar, conversar, soltarlo todo sin tener la presión de Kurapika en mi nuca. Quería volver a sentirme _real_.

Me senté frente a ella en su escritorio y aguardé un poco hasta que me hiciera la primera pregunta. Cheadle estaba curiosa por algún motivo y en sus ojos me decía que era yo el objeto de su admiración.

-tú lo sanaste-me dijo leyendo cada una de mis debilidades y expresiones no verbales que pudieran delatarme

-no sé de qué habla

-de La Rata, Leorio. Estuvo conmigo antes que tú, vino a dejarme el informe del último trabajo que le pedí, y lo vi con mis propios ojos: saludable, sin un rasguño, completamente renovado, incluso parecía más feliz ¿me vas a negar que fuiste tú?

-me pidió el favor, no pude negarme, es mi amigo y quiero lo mejor para él-bebí té intentando ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz

-dijiste que no estabas seguro de utilizarlo en humanos vivos ¿solo te arriesgaste?

-iba a funcionar, tú lo sabías

-nunca desconfié de tu potencial como arma sanadora, solo temía que no salieras vivo; demanda mucha energía y concentración mental. Me alegra ver que lo lograste y que sigues vivo. Es magnífico, perfecto

Tragué grueso, no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos.

-tenía la esperanza que no calificaras-me dijo soltando un suspiro y se quitó los guantes de tela con suavidad. Llevaba las uñas limadas y pintadas con esmalte transparente, como Kurapika

-¿querías que reprobara?

-sí, quería que te quedaras aquí en la ciudad, estudiando medicina y convirtiéndote en el mejor de todos los tiempos-me sonrió con amargura-ambos lo queríamos

-yo no quería…siempre quise aprobar-exclamé confundido

Cheadle sonrió para sí, en ese momento no logré entender que al decir "ambos" no se refería a ella y a mí, sino a alguien más que se lo había dicho antes.

-eres una de mis mejores cartas-dijo ella terminando su té-quiero que regreses con vida, te pondré en el mejor hospital y siempre tendrás mi voluntad a favor

-¿por qué?

-porque no hay nadie en el mundo que lleve mejor el nombre de Caballero Paladín

Me sonrió nerviosa dejando ver la diferencia de edad que teníamos y su extraña desilusión.

¿Caballero Paladín? ¿A quién se le ocurriría transformar mi apellido en un nombre tan cursi? Era mera coincidencia, yo no era un caballero y no tenía un rey al cual servir y dar mi vida…

Apenas al mediodía ya estaba de vuelta en el hotel, estirado sobre la cama, con la ropa tirada por todos lados y mirando el techo pintado hace poco. Era un buen lugar, mucho mejor que el cuarto en el que vivía Kurapika, y tenía calefacción.

El ventilador girando sobre mi cabeza me obligó a esconderme bajo el edredón, pensando y pensando en él, en sus manos tan estrictamente cuidadas y el mal corte de cabello que le quitaba años haciéndolo parecer un crío de 16.

Había dormido a su lado, quizás había despertado en la noche y me había visto, o quizás solo fue una coincidencia voltearme y hallarlo despierto.

No podía quitarme sus ojos celestes de la mente, sentía que me volvería loco si seguía dando vueltas a la misma escena sin parar, pero que si dejaba de hacerlo, perdería mi alma.

-caballero paladín…-susurré observando el brazalete que me acompañaba a todos lados, el único recuerdo del hijo que alguna vez fui y que tuvo una madre santa que lo cuidó hasta que la vida la agotó.

La fotografía que había en el brazalete era antigua, mi madre no tendría más de 20 años y parecía feliz de haberse casado con el patán que me habían dado por padre. Inteligente, audaz y conmovedora, así era ella y nunca se dejó ganar a pesar de ser pisoteada por un infeliz todos los días hasta su muerte.

-ella no quería un caballero por hijo-me dije girando el brazalete entre mis dedos-a ella la pintaron como a una princesa y el caballero paladín que la salvó solo le hizo daño hasta matarla de pena

Cheadle no tenía por qué saberlo pero me había hecho el peor cumplido que pudiera imaginar. El apellido de mi padre era lo único que despreciaba de mí, pero también la única prueba que era hijo de mi madre, una princesa que nunca debió ser rescatada.

Abrí los ojos dándome cuenta que había dormido un par de horas con el brazalete bajo mi pecho, aún no estaba recuperado al cien de lo sucedido el día anterior. Debía descansar más, me quedaba una semana vacía para hacerlo y no me emocionaba para nada.

El teléfono sonó tres veces, no me levanté a contestar. No quería recibir visitas.

Volví a acurrucarme y cerré los ojos ignorando mis tripas que morían por una sopa o un buen fondo con patatas fritas. ¡Estaba tan deprimido, parecía un miserable!

-llamaron 3 veces para que me dejaras entrar

Di un brinco en la cama al oír su voz.

Kurapika estaba aún al borde del balcón, con una pierna dentro y la otra afuera quitándose el sudor de la frente. Había subido más de 15 pisos de ventana en ventana hasta llegar a mi balcón abrigado hasta el cuello y la voz rasposa.

-¿qué haces aquí?-fue mi pregunta mientras iba a ayudarlo para evitar una caída y una muerte segura

-no me dejaban entrar si no contestabas el teléfono y lo permitías-me explicó quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda-pero sabía que ibas a estar aquí

-sí, quiero descansar-le dije sin saber cómo reaccionar-¿por qué viniste?

Estaba aún más confundido.

-están todos de vacaciones

-¿no tenías nada mejor que hacer que saltar por el balcón arriesgando tu vida para verme la cara de estúpido?

-no sabía que estabas tan molesto

Hizo de nuevo esa mueca que odiaba, ese impulso nervioso con los labios que me mostraba su arrepentimiento y al mismo tiempo la lucha de poder que había en su mente y su alma.

Me mentía todo el tiempo.

-¿qué quieres?-pregunté con seriedad vistiéndome una camisa sobre la sudadera

-creo que-hizo una pausa tomándose las manos. Traía un anillo en el dedo anular que en la mañana no tenía y que jamás había visto. Me confundí diez veces más.

-¿vas a casarte?-le pregunté sin siquiera pensarlo

-¿qué?-sonrió nervioso soltando una risita chillona-no, no ¿por qué…?

-traes un anillo de compromiso en la mano izquierda

-no seas ridículo ¿quién me pediría matrimonio?-volvió a reír con nerviosismo

-tal vez Neón, y te convendría casarte con ella

-¿Neón? ¿Crees que me casaría con ella por interés?

-sí

Me miró horrorizado, ofendido y triste, incluso yo me sorprendía de la frialdad con que le hablaba.

-no, Leorio, no me casaría con ella por interés; y este anillo es...lo encontré lindo, fui de compras y creí que se me vería bien. Es todo-me explicó ruborizado hasta las orejas al borde de querer llorar

-por eso el abrigo nuevo

-estaba aburrido

-yo también, he dormido desde que llegué

Caminó en círculos sobre su eje un par de veces y me miró enojado con las manos en la cintura. No estaba enfadado conmigo, el problema estaba en su interior y buscaba en mí la forma de sacarlo fuera.

-vine a agradecerte-soltó al fin buscando en los bolsillos de su abrigo

-no hice nada que no pudieras hacer por ti mismo-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Lo estaba hiriendo, sabía que estaba tocando su hebra más frágil y parte de mí lo disfrutaba mientras la otra quería largarse a llorar.

Se acercó a mí y envolvió mi cuello en un pañuelo color vino, muy suave y fino, valía miles de zennis, podía saberlo solo por la calidad de los hilos. Era su obsequio de agradecimiento.

Se alejó de mí tan pronto como acabó el nudo del pañuelo y recogió su abrigo dispuesto a salir, me daba la espalda y mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Creía que su gesto no era suficiente y estaba triste, diez veces más triste.

-no uso pañuelos-le dije aún consternado

-¡ahora lo vas a usar!-me gritó volteándose a verme con los ojos húmedos-todos los días de tu vida lo vas a usar y te regalaré otro, aún más costoso para que lo presumas por ahí y…-se colocó el abrigo sin poder continuar la frase

-está bien, lo usaré y gracias, me gusta el color vino-dije queriendo complacerlo. Me partia el alma verlo así, atrapado en sí mismo sin poder salir.

-es el que mejor te queda, no sé por qué usas trajes azules, te ves muy delgado-me explicó intentando mirarme a los ojos-pasé toda la maldita mañana eligiendo un regalo para ti, al menos finge que entiendes lo que quiero decir

-no, no entiendo nada. Nunca hablas claro y siempre andas de aquí allá en situaciones peligrosas, no tengo idea en qué estás o siquiera si eres tú mismo, no te reconozco

-¡sí me reconoces!-se mordió los labios conteniendo la impotencia. Le temblaban las manos-te escribí…

-¡hace siete meses!

-¡pero lo hice y esperaba que entendieras! Crees que todo el mundo funciona como tú, con buenas intenciones y estando rodeados de personas amables que solo quieren la paz mundial ¡pues te equivocas! Hay personas que desean absolutamente lo contrario, y son egoístas, sucias, tramposas y se aprovechan de los ingenuos como tú

-¿debo entender que tú eres uno de esos y yo solo soy un ingenuo?

-sí

-una herramienta, para llegar más lejos

Kurapika me miró secándose la cara con las manos y meditó frente a mí enarcando las cejas antes de echarse a reír.

-se trata de eso-me dijo asintiendo y burlándose de mí-¿es porque dije que eras como una herramienta para mí?

-siempre lo he sido-dije un poco avergonzado y me quité el pañuelo tirándolo sobre la mesita de la estancia-nunca has sido sincero conmigo, pero siempre me buscas cuando necesitas un imbécil que te escuche

-¡Intenté matarme…!-se calló cubriéndose la cara casi con dolor. No quería llorar-intenté suicidarme porque solo una vez lo pensé así ¡y tú piensas que ando por la vida utilizando a las personas! ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando? ¿Con un demonio?

-a veces

-está bien, lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo siento una y mil veces. Fui un tonto, un idiota, un malagradecido, un mal amigo, arrogante y jugué sucio. Mi forma de protegerlos les hace daño, bien, tú ganas. Soy un completo imbécil y tú eres el héroe, el que lo ha hecho todo bien y siempre contestas las llamadas, siempre podremos contar contigo y toda la cursilería. Tú ganas

Suspiré cansado.

-no entiendes nada-le dije sin ocultar mi decepción-no estás llorando por mí, estás llorando por ti, no te gusta rebajarte y pedir perdón, ni siquiera sabes como hacerlo. Crees que no hay nadie en el mundo con tanto dolor en su alma que pueda igualarte, y vas por la vida apuñalando a tus amigos

-¿apuñalando?-Kurapika rió sin poder creerlo-¿eso es lo que piensas de mí? Probablemente Gon y Killua piensan igual, ¿eso es lo que soy para ustedes: un traidor?

Hubo un silencio terrible, pero no dije nada.

Me quedé frío viéndolo partir del cuarto, quizás para nunca regresar.

* * *

 ** _:O_**

 ** _Muchas gracias mis amores por los mensajes y los follows, me motivan a seguir. Espero no pasarme con el drama jaja_**

 ** _Besos desde Chile n_n_**


	6. Cansancio

**6\. Cansancio**

-hola señora Fuiro

-Leorio ¿cómo está? Lo vi salir furioso en la mañana y Kurapika no desayunó ¿discutieron?

-algo así, no sabe agradecer-le sonreí mientras me permitía entrar a la pensión

Me odiaba tanto por estar ahí luego de tan solo tres horas de haber discutido con él en el hotel. Me había dejado con el corazón roto y lleno de culpa ¿qué más podía hacer? Lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba y prefería su indiferencia a saber que le había hecho daño. No podía perdonármelo.

-¿está en su cuarto?

-sí, hace poco tomamos té en el jardín. Me hace compañía ya que los inquilinos que tenía aparte de él se han ido ¿no es lindo de su parte? También noté que estaba recuperado, ser cazador no debe ser fácil-suspiró-aunque llegó triste y con los ojitos hinchados, parecía haber llorado mucho

-que extraño, iré a verlo, quizás necesita a un amigo

Fuiro me sonrió enormemente complacida y volvió a sus quehaceres junto al jardín mientras yo iba escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Kurapika.

Me latía el corazón con mucha fuerza, era el día y el momento de hablar, ser sinceros, la ciudad prácticamente se había vaciado para darnos una única oportunidad.

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y junto a ella había una maleta y el bolsito de cuero que Sen le regaló. Parecía que partía de viaje ese mismo día, debía apresurarme.

-¿Leorio?-me llamó desde el pasillo viniendo hacia mí con un chocolate a medio comer, cosa extraña

-¿te vas?

-volveré a casa de Neón esta semana, podré ver a Senritsu y la pasaré muy bien

-con tus amigos mafiosos

-sí, con mis amigos mafiosos-resopló con cierta ironía y enfado-¿viniste a disculparte?-preguntó entrando a la habitación para seguir acomodando lo que llevaría para su viaje

-sí

Me miró desde la silla junto al alféizar terminando de mordisquear el chocolate.

-¿de verdad?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos, con la ironía desbordando por sus pupilas

-sí, vine a disculparme-le sonreí apuntando el pañuelo color vino que había puesto en mi cuello-¿lo ves? Lo estoy usando

-no era literal eso de...usarlo-dijo moviendo los dedos con nerviosismo-al menos no todos los días, es un regalo, puedes usarlo cuando quieras

-asumiré que es tu forma de marcarme

-¿marcarte?-rió extrañado

-claro, cada vez que me encuentre con alguien me preguntarán "¿de dónde lo has sacado? Es lujoso y bello" y yo me veré obligado a contestar que me lo diste tú. Es una marca

-tuviste tiempo para pensar estupideces-me dijo soltando una risa algo queda. Era extraño para él y para mí hablarnos luego de lo que nos habíamos dicho.

-lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar por todo lo que me ha atormentado tu ausencia todos estos meses. Entiendo perfectamente tu situación, también la mía y lamento haberte herido, ¿me perdonas?

Creí que todo estaba bien, era perfecto el momento y su respuesta era obvia. No había más opciones, incluso se estaba riendo ¿por qué de pronto sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas como si yo solo dijera mentiras?

-no es tan sencillo-me dijo apoyándose en la pared con gesto cansado-¿qué esperas ahora? ¿Quieres que salte a tus brazos y haga de cuenta que nada ha ocurrido?

-¿qué? Kurapika no voy a caer en tu juego-le advertí-la víctima no eres tú, no en este contexto. Fuiste tú quien desapareció sin dejar rastro y se alejó de nosotros sin dar señales de vida

-quita a los chicos de esto, se trata de nosotros y no de ellos

-¿nosotros? ¿Ahora piensas en "nosotros"?-pregunté remarcando las comillas en el aire. No caería en su juego del tira y afloja, conocía el truco.

Observó a su alrededor con extrañeza, como si hubiese cometido un error.

-¿"esto"?-insistí-¿qué demonios es "esto"? Pareciera que lo recuerdas solo cuando te conviene

-deja de tratarme como a un criminal, Leorio. No solo tú has extrañado

-¿me extrañaste?

-¿no lo ves? Te hice un maldito regalo-me recordó impaciente-¿no es suficiente para decir "lo siento"?

-ni siquiera lo dijiste, esperas que yo asuma que sentiste remordimiento por un regalo que compraste una hora antes de ir a visitarme

-pude haberme ido sin decir una palabra y sin ir a verte

-nadie te pidió que lo hicieras

-lárgate

De pronto supe que lo había arruinado.

-¡vete de aquí!-gritó lanzando contra mí uno de los libros empolvados sobre el alféizar-¡no voy a rogarte perdón si eso quieres! Eres tan ingenuo, me desesperas

Cerré la puerta empujándola con el pie y caminé hacia Kurapika hasta tenerlo tan cerca que podía oler el chocolate amargo que había comido. Esos ojos celestes mirándome con desprecio y necesidad, demasiado bellos para este mundo, sobrenaturales, como los de un ángel o un demonio.

Puse una mano contra la pared y me pegué a él sintiendo su rechazo. Me odiaba.

-bésame

Lo dije fuerte y claro un segundo antes que Kurapika me arrastrara hacia él jalándome del pañuelo para aniquilar los pocos centímetros que nos separaban.

Toda mi rudeza se deshizo al sentir sus labios aún achocolatados sobre los míos, tibios y húmedos, atrapándome en un beso torpe e impertinente.

Me empujó casi al instante y fue hacia la puerta invitándome a salir por ella.

-¿estás feliz? Ahora lárgate-me dijo al borde de la furia. Sus ojos celestes se habían aguado y un suave carmesí brotaba de ellos como advertencia

-acabas de besarme ¿y reaccionas así?

-hice lo que me pediste-respondió un poco confundido

-Kurapika me gustas demasiado…-susurré tomándome la cabeza

Di algunos pasos y me dejé caer tropezando con la mesita de la sala. Tenía mucho sueño, seguía cansado y no lograba recuperar las energías.

No perdí la conciencia, al menos no lo suficiente para borrar momentos de mi memoria. Tuve el impulso de levantarme en el mismo instante en que mi cabeza tocó el suelo y aunque pude incorporarme, mi cuerpo no me permitió hacer mucho más. Kurapika me ayudó a caminar hasta su cama donde me dejé caer en busca de un sueño reparador. Pero no podía, no sin antes aclararlo.

-me besaste-le dije respirando fuerte y hondo intentando enfocar nuevamente mis ojos

-lo he hecho otras cien veces ¿cuál es el problema?-me preguntó preocupado y ansioso. No sabía qué hacer frente a alguien que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento

-creí que…-suspiré agotado cerrando los ojos-creí que se había acabado, que tú y yo…

-llamaré a la señora Fuiro, tal vez tenga alguna medicina que te ayude

Lo tomé del brazo cuando quiso salir corriendo en busca de la mujer. No era necesaria.

-quédate-le pedí casi dormido

-¿estarás bien?-me preguntó colocando sus manos en mis mejillas para examinarme mejor

Asentí.

-solo debo dormir-le dije sosteniendo su mano-solo necesito...quédate conmigo ¿quieres?-insistí ante su intransigencia

-¿esto es mi culpa?-preguntó sosteniendo mi mano con un poco más de fuerza

Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos. No había nada que pudiera ser su culpa, solo éramos yo y mi ganas de salvarlo luchando contra él.

* * *

 ** _Creo a esta altura todos somos Leorio uwu solo nos preocupamos, pero en el fondo lo amamos TnT_**

 ** _¿Creen que Kurapika ceda? ¿será amor o solo culpa?_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto! Besos desde Chile n_n_**


	7. Windsor

**7\. Windsor**

Dormí alrededor de diez horas. Cuando abrí los ojos no entendía muy bien dónde estaba, las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas pero las de la salita contigua seguían encendidas. Recordé que estaba en el hostal de la señora Fuiro y que probablemente Kurapika estuviese despierto aún, supuse que era de madrugada por el silencio que venía de las calles.

Me levanté lento, sentía aún las piernas débiles y los ojos cansados, no quería caer al piso al primer paso que diera. Entendía muy bien que debía cuidarme.

Di un respingo al oír el golpe en seco que vino desde la salita, como si alguien hubiera golpeado con toda su fuerza la mesita de centro con los puños haciendo resonar todo alrededor. Y casi al mismo tiempo, las quejas de Kurapika:

-maldición, cómo es posible

Fui hacia la salita y observé las hojas que había tirado en la tarde y que él mismo estaba volviendo a organizar como un rompecabezas, aunque no se veía satisfecho y varias de ellas las había roto.

-¿qué haces?-le pregunté llamando su atención. Me miró sorprendido arrodillado en el suelo frente a la mesita.

-lo que he hecho todo el último mes, crear planes alternativos

-¿para qué?

-por si algo sale mal

-¿de qué? Kurapika por favor, te pedí que descansaras

-ya lo hice, estoy recuperado

-no, no lo estás. Ven a dormir, mañana sigues con esto ¿quieres?-le pedí levantándolo del suelo-a dormir-insistí cuando quiso protestar

-iré a dormir al cuarto de al lado-me sonrió corto quitándose de mí

-¿por qué?-le pregunté ignorando su mirada nerviosa-ven, solo vamos a dormir. Kurapika no me mires así, no seas ridículo-reí metiéndome a la cama. El maldito sueño no se iba de mí-ven-lo llamé nuevamente, pero él se había quedado observando un objeto sobre la mesa de noche

-esto cayó de tu chaqueta-me dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama con el brazalete de oro entre sus manos-nunca lo había visto

Se lo quité de inmediato casi por instinto, olvidé por completo que era Kurapika y que debía ser un poco más amable. Era mi secreto, tal vez el único y de pronto no sabía cómo llevarlo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer responder las miles de preguntas que vi en sus ojos en ese mismo instante.

-lo siento-me dijo con un gesto irónico-no sabía que era tan importante

-no-dije regañándome por mi reacción casi exagerada-lo siento, no es tan...relevante

-¿quién es?

-mi mamá

Sonrió de forma extraña, como si hubiese descubierto en mí la razón para quererme o respetarme, jamás comprenderé lo que quiso decirme con esa expresión de ternura que me hizo sonrojar.

-¿por qué te sorprendes?-le pregunté incómodo-es obvio que tengo una madre, tú también la tienes

-jamás habías dicho una palabra sobre tu familia, es nuevo para mí-reconoció quitándose los zapatos para meterse a la cama

-también tengo un padre, no te sorprendas

-¿están muertos?

-mi madre murió hace mucho, mi padre no lo sé, el maldito desapareció un día

Me sentí nervioso al verlo junto a mí prestándome toda su atención, estaba muy interesado, sorprendido, y no podía ocultarlo.

-¿qué quieres saber?-le pregunté acomodándome para verlo a la cara

-todo

-¿todo?

-sí, cómo eran, a quién querías más…-se mordió los labios guardando silencio-todas las preguntas que me hiciste en York

-no me gusta hablar de ellos

-a mí no me gusta hablar de mi familia, termino llorando y con ganas de morir, pero yo respondí todas tus preguntas aquella vez; es mi turno

-bueno, pero no me juzgues si lloro

-nunca te juzgo-me dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño-¿Leorio es tu nombre real?

-sí, no tengo segundos nombres, mi padre era...tacaño hasta con los nombres-sonreí

No quería verme demasiado frágil

-¿cómo se llamaba él?

-no lo sé

-¿no lo sabes?

-no, mi padre aparecía cada dos semanas y no hablábamos mucho. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí y jamás investigué sobre él, no tengo motivos para hacerlo

-¿tan malvado fue?

Asentí.

-al menos no lo quiero-puntualicé dejando que tomara en sus manos el brazalete de oro-¿te gusta?

-parece muy antiguo y…-cargó su pulgar contra la orilla del anillo que rodeaba la fotografía y lo giró logrando que se abriera como un portaretrato

-¿cómo demonios…?-estaba sorprendido. No sabía que podía sacar la fotografía

-tiene una ranura ¿jamás la viste? Eres muy poco observador

-eres tú el genio, no yo

-ten-me dijo pasándome la pequeña fotografía de mi madre-¿quién es S. Paladiknight? ¿Tu madre?

-no, su nombre era Amir Windsor-respondí extrañado con el descubrimiento

-¿tu padre?

-tal vez…no estoy seguro, mi padre me dijo que me lo dieron al nacer ¿por qué tendría su nombre

-tiene más de 30 años Leorio, no fuiste su primer dueño-pensó profundamente intrigado-espera, ¿dijiste Windsor?

-sí

-¿como la familia real?

-¿cuál de todas?

Sus ojos celestes se posaron en mí con una extraña sugerencia, casi como un niño.

-los Windsor, de Ochima. Son dueños de casi todo un continente y tienen muchos tratos con la mafia, solo hay una familia Windsor en todo el mundo

-¿y eso qué? Mis padres eran pobres, no hay posibilidad que haya conexión-dije un poco molesto. Me hacía sentir que no conocía a mi propia familia y pasado

-Amir Windsor-susurró sin dejar de mirar el brazalete-¿no tienes hermanos?

-no. Quizás le pertenecía a mi padre, o algún tío desconocido, aunque no tendría sentido que me lo hubiesen regalado con una fotografía de mi madre

-Leorio

-¿qué pasa?

-¿cómo murió ella?

Suspiré con el nudo en la garganta.

-no quiero hablar, lo siento-respondí colocando la fotografía en su lugar y guardé el brazalete bajo la almohada volteándome hacia la pared-lo siento mucho-insistí al notar su incómodo silencio

-no te preocupes, todos tenemos secretos

Me quité las lágrimas de la cara con enfado, ni siquiera me dolía tanto hablar de ella o recordarla, solo me sentía un poco decepcionante y poca cosa al pensar en la mujer que tenía en mi recuerdo, esa de la que mi padre siempre hablaba con admiración luego de su muerte y que yo deseaba oírla decir que estaba orgullosa de mí.

-no lo sé-dije luego de varios minutos. Kurapika ni siquiera se había movido, seguía mirando el techo

-está bien si no quieres hablar-me dijo apagando la luz de la lámpara

-Kurapika

-qué pasa

-la verdad no sé lo que pasó ni cuándo, tengo demasiadas lagunas mentales entre los diez y los trece años, solo recuerdos muy vagos

-¿nunca has buscado información?

-no, solo le pregunté a la mujer que me cuidó cuando mi padre desapareció y me dijo que Amir Windsor llevaba muerta mucho tiempo, y que nadie conocía a su asesino

-¿fuiste a su funeral?

-no

-¿al de tu padre?

-no, ni siquiera sé si está vivo

Kurapika se removió en la oscuridad abrazándome por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda mientras buscaba con su mano fría las mías. Acomodó la cabeza detrás de mi corazón, enredó sus piernas con las mías y soltó un suspiro de cansancio, como si al fin pudiera descansar como deseaba.

No supe bien cómo reaccionar, antes de desmayarme estaba a punto de sacarme a patadas del lugar y ahora me abrazaba como si los siete meses de ausencia no significaran nada ¿jugaba conmigo? Maldición, se sentía tan bien creer que era completamente sincero y sus arrebatos de furia no eran más que eso: momentos en que su única vía de escape era gritar y discutir. Después de todo, los instantes en que éramos nosotros mismos eran aquellos, a media noche y en silencio, sin más que decir.

Me volteé en la cama y me acerqué a él recibiéndolo en mi regazo. Lo abracé acariciando su cabello y sonreí al oír que estaba riendo.

No quise hablar, no había más que decir. Él me había elegido porque sabía guardar silencio en el momento indicado y lo aceptaba así, aunque me molestara su forma de expresar afecto y me hiciera sentir como un tonto...lo adoraba.

* * *

 _ **Un poco de calma para nuestro Caballero Paladín!**_

 _ **Cariñooos y besos desde Chile!**_


	8. Beso

**8\. Beso**

Su canción favorita se llamaba _Shikibu Murasaki_ , de un tipo al que le gustaba vestirse de geisha. Hanzo le había dicho que la oyera mucho tiempo atrás y Kurapika jamás pudo dejar de amarla, tal vez por su carácter alegre que invitaba a bailar o porque simplemente era un artista de mal gusto y a él le gustaban las personas estrafalarias.

No le gustaba el azúcar ni la miel, pero a veces endulzaba el café con caramelos y gustaba de comer galletas de manzana y canela por la mañana. Odiaba el té de manzanilla, los espárragos y las hamburguesas, comía poca carne y le daba asco mezclar el arroz con ensaladas.

Sin embargo, había una cosa a la que no podía negarse: los misterios.

Cuando desperté, el sol ya estaba puesto en lo alto cercano al mediodía y yo estaba completamente solo. Kurapika había salido muy temprano dejando en la sala muestras de todo lo que había hecho: las hojas volvían a estar en la basura y rotas en pedazos, una nueva taza de café a medio tomar ya muy fría sobre la mesita, no estaba su abrigo nuevo ni mi pañuelo de lujo; faltaba un libro en el alféizar y había una nota pegada tras la puerta escrita muy rápido a pulso de madrugada:

" _Llegaré antes de las tres de la tarde, no te preocupes por mí._

 _Tomé tu brazalete prestado, lo cuidaré"_

Volví a la cama buscando el brazalete y en efecto no estaba, ni siquiera había notado cuándo había salido ¿y por qué lo llevaría?

La señora Fuiro me encontró en el pasillo mientras me dirigía a la salida. Debía regresar al hotel, ducharme y organizar un poco mi cabeza. No sabía si Kurapika deseaba que me quedara con él, al menos quería que lo esperara por lo que decía su nota, pero no tenía más ropa y no soportaba un día más con la misma camisa.

-¿vio a Kurapika?-le pregunté ayudándola a cargar ropa limpia hacia la bodega del hostal

-lo vi en la mañana, iba muy apresurado y me saludó de lejos, pero se veía muy feliz, me alegra saber que moriré conociendo su sonrisa, es como un ángel

Reí un poco apenado, ella pensaba tan exageradamente como yo.

-¿volverá?-me preguntó al despedirme en el antejardín

-más tarde

-¿le preparo un cuarto?

-no se preocupe, vendré de visita-le sonreí saludándola con la mano antes de correr a la calle principal hacia mi hotel dos cuadras más abajo

Estaba feliz, yo también parecía brillar aquella tarde.

Le escribí un par de veces, pero los mensajes ni siquiera le llegaban, estaba fuera de la zona de cobertura.

Me duché, mandé a lavar ropa, leí un poco y tomé apuntes antes de tener noticias de Kurapika. Me sentía ansioso, no podía quedarme quieto y aunque buscara distracciones, la idea de verlo regresar a mí me enervaba hasta el alma.

Intenté transcribir unos apuntes de un compañero de la escuela de medicina, pero acabé escribiendo lo que sentía por Kurapika en un patético poema que terminé por botar a la basura, pero sirvió para desahogar mi pobre ser que temblaba sin poder contener la incertidumbre, ¿cómo se suponía que de pronto estuviese todo en orden?

Luego de las seis de la tarde recibí una llamada de recepción pidiendo mi permiso para dejar entrar a un chico que venía a visitarme pero que no quería dar su nombre ni su relación conmigo; por políticas del hotel debía confirmar la visita o se le consideraba un intruso.

-es un amigo, no se preocupe-insistí arrugando un papel en mis muy nervioso.

Colgué la llamada y esperé.

Kurapika vestía su abrigo abrochado hasta el cuello con mi pañuelo color vino bajo la solapa, tenía la nariz roja y la piel pálida por el frío que hacía allá afuera y yo no había notado.

Entró quitándose el bolso, el abrigo y la chaqueta. Me sorprendí de ver que estaba usando su traje de combate con vanguardias verdes y los zapatos azules que tanto le gustaban, como si hubiese leído en mí que lo prefería así y no vestido de negro como un guardaespaldas cualquiera.

Parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo, incluso me cuestioné si estaba soñando.

Sonreía con la emoción pintada en los ojos: había descubierto algo importante y le ardían los labios por contarme.

-fui a ver a tu padre-me dijo así sin más echándose en el futón junto al escritorio

-¿qué?

De pronto toda la emoción que sentía por verlo a él se esfumó tras una profunda bocanada de confusión y nostalgia.

-no te pareces en nada a él-me dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo el brazalete de oro

-¿cómo…?-me senté en la otra esquina del futón intentando acomodar las ideas-¿cómo lo encontraste?

-el brazalete estaba sellado con nen-me explicó-como eres tan poco observador y no utilizas nen constantemente como yo, no pudiste abrirlo, pero en cuanto lo noté pensé que alguien en tu familia debía ser un cazador profesional o al menos tener alguna relación con la Asociación

-¿y lo encontraste?

-sí, es un cazador y vive como un infeliz

Se incorporó junto a mí y me miró con cierta ternura al ver que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. No podía evitar sentirme entristecido y melancólico, cuando era un niño no veía maldad en papá y de cierto modo lo quería, hasta que crecí lo suficiente para ver su verdadero rostro.

-no vale la pena-me dijo Kurapika con enfado-es un miserable y no merece saber que tiene un hijo como tú-me sonrió resignado

-¿de qué hablaron?

-no quiso decir mucho, le dije que era cazador profesional y que buscaba información de la línea no oficial de los Windsor

Lo miré expectante, después de todo tuvo la razón desde el principio.

-me habló de Amir, que tuvo un hijo con ella y que cuando Amir murió decidió dejarlo porque no se sentía capaz de verle la cara y recordarla

-maldito mentiroso ¡ni siquiera la quería!-dije exaltado quitándome las lágrimas de la cara

-yo creo que dijo la verdad. Te pareces mucho a ella y no te dejó abandonado, dijo que te había encargado a una mujer de confianza y que sabía que vivirías bien

-¿cómo puedes empatizar con él?-le pregunté hondamente asombrado

-conozco la miseria de mucho más cerca que tú, Leorio. Ese hombre no mentía, incluso tiene una foto de ustedes, yo le creí cuando me dijo que los amaba

Rompí en llanto, no podía soportarlo ¿por qué de pronto sentía lástima por mi padre y creía plenamente en lo que Kurapika me decía?

-lo siento, quizás no debí llegar tan lejos-me dijo él buscando la forma de consolarme-¿estás bien?-me preguntó luego de un silencio incómodo

-sí, tranquilo-le dije al verlo nervioso-¿no dijo nada más?

-no, estaba muy afectado y me dejó hablando solo

-¿y el brazalete?

-le pregunté si la firma S. Paladiknight era suya, dijo que no, que no tenía nada que ver con eso y que no metiera la nariz en los asuntos familiares de los Windsor, al parecer es un tema complejo

-¿qué crees que signifique?

-intenté buscar información de tu madre en el sitio del cazador, pero no dice mucho, solo que es hija directa de los hermanos que hoy dirigen la familia, estudió artes y murió hace 13 años en una isla cerca de Osbor, en Ochima

-papá dijo que murió en Padokia, al menos recuerdo oírlo decir eso

-la información oficial es otra, no dice nada de un matrimonio ni de hijos, de hecho en tu acta de nacimiento no aparece su apellido, solo "Amir"

-¿y de mi padre?

-tiene su licencia desde los 20 años, jamás ha ejercido, probablemente empeñó la licencia y no hay datos de familiares u otros hijos además de ti

-la verdad…-suspiré inquieto poniéndome de pie-desearía no haber sabido de esto, era más feliz con las lagunas mentales

-no pude evitarlo-se disculpó abrazando mi pañuelo contra su rostro-debiste ignorar todas las señales para no buscar información, está todo al alcance

-¿comiste?-le pregunté sin querer hablar más del tema

-sí, y te traje frambuesas caramelizadas. Las vi en la estación y recordé que te gustaban-me dijo mirando el suelo-tengo que regresar al hostal, la señora Fuiro debe estar preocupada

-puedes llamarla y decirle que estás aquí-le propuse colocándome una chaqueta sobre la camisa

-¿vas a salir?-inquirió yendo en busca del teléfono

-pensaba salir a comer, no me alcanza para el servicio a la habitación-sonreí resignado

-¿por qué no me pediste dinero?-me preguntó un poco molesto-te dije que no dudaras en hacerlo

-no puedo hacerlo

-vi tu cuenta bancaria y estoy sorprendido, nadie creería que eres un cazador zodiaco si las viera

-gasto la mitad de mi sueldo en estudiar y la otra en sobrevivir-le dije ignorando su expresión mientras aceptaba la visa a su nombre que me ofrecía

-sé que gastas en estudiar, por eso no me duele darte una mano

-gracias

-úsala cuando quieras, solo te pido que no la sobregires

Sonreí viéndolo hablar por teléfono con la dueña del hostal, era amable y cuidaba de sonar feliz solo para ella, un bello gesto que solo tenía por fin hacerla sentir querida y acompañada.

Cuando noté que terminaba la llamada, una presión se apoderó de mí y fui hacia él tomándolo por la barbilla y obligándolo a verme a la cara, tan cerca estaba de él que pude sentir su respiración cortada al verse nariz a nariz conmigo sin preverlo.

Vi en sus ojos celestes sus ganas de besarme, sus labios resecos por el frío me lo pedían a gritos y su cuerpo dejándose cazar por mi abrazo hablaba por sí mismo.

Nos vimos a los ojos un momento acercándonos con temor al encuentro que deseábamos, ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar en dejar de quererlo si con solo una sonrisa había borrado todo el daño que me había hecho sufrir?

Al instante cerré los ojos sintiendo el roce de su boca junto a la mía, sus labios tibios atraparon los míos mientras sentía sus manos buscando abrigo en mi cabello. Todo en él era un manojo de nervios, podía saberlo por la tierna indecisión que velaba el movimiento de sus labios. Un beso que solo rozó nuestra piel, suficiente para reconocernos y olvidar que no éramos los mismos de un año atrás besándonos por primera vez.

Se quitó de mí sin alejarse un centímetro y contuvo la respiración mordiéndose los labios. Rogué al cielo para que no hablara, solo debía dejarse llevar ¿por qué le costaba tanto?

-Leorio-susurró acomodando mi cabello-yo…

-no lo pienses mucho-le advertí interrumpiendo su hablar y tomándolo por las mejillas para verlo a los ojos-estamos bien

-no es tan sencillo

-lo es-le sonreí un poco angustiado-solo deja de pensar-susurré enternecido por sus mejillas sonrojadas-confía en mí

Me acerqué nuevamente besándolo pausadamente. No le gustaban los besos atropellados ni enérgicos, prefería disfrutar las pausas que se formaban entre el roce de nuestros labios y contener la respiración hasta recuperarla en un suspiro.

La piel suave de sus mejillas bajo mis manos ardía en contraste con su nariz aún helada por el frío de la tarde; su cabello rozaba mis dedos mientras me hundía en él sintiendo la suavidad de esa melena rubia y el dulce aroma que se desprendía de ella.

Estaba fascinado, lleno de felicidad y una plenitud que se colaba hasta mi vientre provocando un calor que subía hasta mi pecho cada vez más acelerado. Se me estremecía la piel explorando su boca, recorriendo con mi lengua sus labios y sintiendo en la espalda los arañazos sin garras del deseo que contenía mi sed de él.

Dio un paso atrás tirando al suelo el teléfono y nos miramos un poco asustados lamentándonos de haber sido sacudidos de pronto por la realidad.

¡Que estupidez!

-lo siento-me dijo recogiendo el teléfono y escabulléndose de mí en busca de su abrigo con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos brillantes

-creí que te quedarías-le dije recuperando la calma de mi respiración y sintiendo aún la presión de su beso en mi boca

-no creo que sea conveniente-me sonrió dando una mirada rápida a mi entrepierna-¿nos vemos mañana?

-supongo, tal vez-respondí con rapidez sentándome en el futón con la vergüenza pintada en la cara-llámame cuando llegues

Me sonrió desde la puerta y salió llevándose consigo mi pañuelo.

Suspiré irritado conmigo mismo y fui a la cama apagando las luces, quería dormir, a ver si en sueños podría quitarme todo el deseo que me estaba consumiendo en ese momento.

* * *

 ** _OMG! Cómo negarse! Dios mio estos dos siempre acaban rompiendo mis nervios! uwu_**

 ** _Sí, hice una maratón de capítulos porque sentí que eran muy cortos jajaja_**

 ** _Nos leemos, besos desde Chile n_n_**


	9. Suihimiro

**9.**

-¿cuándo vas a devolverme el pañuelo?-le pregunté quitando una pelusa de almohada de su melena bajo mi cabeza-era mi regalo

-es suave-me dijo sin darme ninguna explicación, simplemente le gustaba y no tenía intenciones de regresarlo

Suspiré soltando la resaca de sueño que nos atacaba. Llevábamos más de dos horas despiertos hablando tonterías y haciendo prácticamente nada, ni siquiera desayunar nos motivaba. El día estaba gris y apagado, no había mucho que hacer y estar en la cama como vagos sin trabajo parecía el panorama más apropiado.

Kurapika había regresado al día siguiente de nuestro beso con la excusa de seguir investigando la muerte de mi madre, aunque yo no estaba muy emocionado, era un tema que me dolía en tanto y no estaba seguro de querer develar lo que me habían ocultado tantos años. Temía destruir los pocos recuerdos que me quedaban de niño.

Sin embargo, pronto nuestro encuentro en mi habitación de hotel se convirtió en una tarde fría perfecta para pasarla bebiendo café y charlando sobre los múltiples desenlaces que yo veía a nuestro viaje contra las únicas dos opciones que él veía: vivir o morir. Para Kurapika no había intermedios, en su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de un arrepentimiento o de acobardarse al último momento, ni siquiera existía la remota oportunidad de sobrevivir si acaso no estaba mejor preparado que el cuarto príncipe, por consiguiente en su futuro no estaban los chicos, su sueño de dedicarse a la astrología ni yo. Solo eran él y su venganza avanzando juntos hacia una muerte solitaria.

Todo aquello siempre lo supe, pero prefería ignorarlo. Así se construyen momentos felices ¿no?

-¿quién cuidó de ti cuando tu padre desapareció?-me preguntó de pronto evitando que volviera a quedarme dormido

-una mujer a la que llamaba Abuela-dije bostezando-era muy amable, pero jamás respondió a mis preguntas

-¿sabes dónde vive ahora?

-debe vivir aún en la misma casa, en frente de la mía

Kurapika se volteo hacia mí con el rostro en duda, los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas luego de dormir tantas horas. Tenía una idea, la pude leer en su frente antes que sus labios la soltaran y aún me pregunto por qué no pude negarme.

-vamos a visitarla

Lo miré absorto en su imagen descuidada, tal vez ni siquiera le oí con exactitud y asentí confiando en que estando a su lado nada podría salir peor de lo que ya estaba. Era cosa de mirarnos, ver que estábamos a días de romper la burbuja que nos sostenía y de entender que cada beso, cada sonrisa y cada minuto juntos hacía más y más dolorosa la despedida.

-Leorio

-qué

-me gustan tus pestañas

Me quedé en silencio un momento antes de echarme a reír como un tonto, con unas cuantas palabras había borrado toda mi confusión y me obligaba a quererlo un poquito más. No tenía siquiera excusas para negarme a su querer.

Casi como una orden seguí su intención de hacerme regresar a mi hogar. Era cierto que Abuela podría darnos más información de lo que había ocurrido con Amir, yo seguía inseguro de querer conocer los detalles de cómo mis padres se habían deshecho de mí, pero me sentía tan feliz e infundido de amor al ver a Kurapika entusiasmado y enfocado en otro tema que no fuese los ojos rojos, no pude negarme a ninguna de sus peticiones. Era un chico caprichoso que conocía con maestría mis puntos débiles y la honda sensación de una inminente despedida no me dejaba ordenar con claridad mis prioridades.

Kurapika me tenía en las nubes.

Salimos hacia la estación de trenes cerca de las tres de la tarde cargando una pequeña maleta y un bolso con lo que pudiéramos necesitar. No era un viaje de vacaciones, no íbamos mentalizados en disfrutar de unos días al aire libre, pero al menos estaríamos solos y lejos de la ciudad que nos intimidaba.

Kurapika habló con la señora Fuiro para que no estuviese preocupada y le prometió que regresaría en unos días. No podía dejar de enternecerme cada que lo veía hablar con ella, el tacto y la paz que le comunicaba parecían incluso una mentira, o quizás realmente se sentía tranquilo. No era capaz de leerlo detrás de la cortina de seriedad y poco interés que a veces despedía. Era todo un enigma descubrir lo que pensaba.

-llegaremos por la mañana-le dije cerrando la puerta del vagón que compartíamos

-me duele la cabeza-se quejó tomándome del brazo para sentarme a su lado y poder descansar en mi hombro

-no has descansado bien-suspiré contagiándome de su cansancio-ahora puedes dormir un poco

-esto me recuerda a cuando viajábamos con los chicos, eran tan ruidosos-sonrió impresionado echándose el flequillo hacia atrás mientras soltaba un suspiro-los extraño

-sí, a veces me hacen falta-reconocí apoyando mi cabeza sobre la suya-espero que nos encontremos pronto

-me temo que me guarden rencor por haber desaparecido

-no pienses tonterías, ellos no son así-le aseguré confiado en la amistad que habíamos forjado con Gon y Killua, y estaba seguro que ellos comprendían incluso mejor que Kurapika los motivos de su distancia-intenta dormir ¿está bien?

-Leorio

-¿qué sucede? me aterra cuando de pronto me nombras así, como si fueras a matarme

-quiero que sepas que luego de esto no hay más

-¿de qué hablas?

-de nosotros-me dijo evitando mirarme a los ojos-cuando regresemos de Ochima iré a terminar unos asuntos antes de iniciar el viaje y no quiero tener la cabeza en otro lugar, ni siquiera en ti

-está bien-dije con el nudo apretando mi garganta, no esperaba que a Kurapika no le temblase siquiera la voz para terminar conmigo-sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer

-intentaré mantenerme sonriendo para que veas lo feliz que me haces-me dijo soltando una sonrisa dolorosa que ni siquiera él creyó

-no tienes que esforzarte-susurré sincero intentando mantenerme optimista-me basta con que estés conmigo

Kurapika sonrió avergonzado sorprendiéndome con unas mejillas sonrojadas que hicieron explotar las mariposas en mi estómago. Reí con él, reímos de la estupidez que significaba vernos a la cara sabiendo que teníamos el tiempo contado, y me besó, ignorando por completo las palabras con que había roto mi corazón medio minuto atrás.

Era tan errático, al borde de la locura.

Durmió la mitad del camino, yo no fui capaz de cerrar los ojos durante toda la noche, estaba nervioso por regresar a casa luego de tanto tiempo y no estaba seguro de querer encontrarme con tantos recuerdos que poco a poco comenzaban a florecer dejando en segundo plano mi alma destrozada por el amor de Kurapika y la incertidumbre de mi supervivencia en la expedición de la AC, parecía una pesadilla cada que pensaba en el brazalete, el nombre escrito en él, mi padre, su ida repentina y su imagen borrosa llorando la muerte de mamá. Desde siempre supe que una pieza no encajaba, mas, estuve tan obsesionado con recuperar mi vida a través de la muerte de Pietro, que nunca puse en duda los vagos recuerdos que tenía y jamás cuestioné los hechos que Abuela me contó.

Fui tan estúpido.

Acaricié el cabello de Kurapika que dormía acurrucado junto a la ventana y acomodé el cobertor que lo cubría hasta el cuello viéndolo dormir calmo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me parecía un ángel ¿cómo podía negarme al instinto de protegerlo y amarlo? ¿Había forma que su decisión de no querer regresar no rompiera mi corazón? ¿Tendría en el futuro siquiera oportunidad de olvidarlo?

El tren se detuvo un momento en medio del puente que cruzaba el Gran Lago hacia Ochima antes que dieran las cuatro de la mañana, pero solo me llamó la atención el silencio aterrador que nos cubrió al partir nuevamente el tren hacia destino, una extraña pesadez se apoderó de mí, como si de pronto hubiesen arrebatado cada gota de energía de mi ser.

Quería morir.

-Leorio-me nombró una voz ajena obligándome a abrir los ojos con urgencia

Mi corazón dio un brinco al reconocer la voz de Suirimiho frente a mí, sentado de piernas cruzadas con una mano sobre el cabello de Kurapika como si fuese consciente que de cierto modo mantenía secuestrada a la única persona que amaba sinceramente. Kurapika no se dignaba a despertar a pesar de la tensa aura que el asesino había generado a su alrededor, solo éramos yo y Suirimiho sonriéndome con una extraña mueca de descaro.

-no me recuerdas

Lo miré incierto sin querer desprender mi atención de sus dedos sobre la melena rubia de Kurapika, ¿recordarlo? no entendía a lo que se refería, ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo por escucharlo, estaba dispuesto a pelear si era lo que deseaba.

-en casa no vas a encontrar nada-me dijo rebuscando en su bolsillo-Amir sabe ocultar sus secretos

-¿Amir…?-susurré intentando buscar una explicación al hecho que Suirimiho supiera el nombre de mi madre y hablara de ella con tanta soltura

-definitivamente no me recuerdas-exhaló decepcionado

Oírlo hablar inundó mi mente de lagunas y estrés, aquella pieza que no calzaba luchaba por salir a flote y completar el rompecabezas que Suihimiro de pronto había puesto frente a mí.

Se acercó a mí olvidando a Kurapika y susurró junto a mi oído todo lo que necesitaba saber para decidirme a buscar la verdad pues era todo una mentira.

-a Pietro no le gustaba jugar conmigo-me susurró congelando mi respiración-decía que yo era el malvado, impresionante su intuición para ser un niño

Sonrió orgulloso viéndome temblar frente a él y se puso de pie mostrándome el brazalete de oro que llevaba en su mano derecha, era genuino y tenía el nombre de Amir Windsor.

-regrésame el mío, Leorio-me dijo tomándome del cuello para tenerme cara a cara, tan cerca que pude ver sus ojos verdes iluminados por la fría luz del pasillo. Eran los ojos de mamá, y despedían el mismo desprecio que el último día que los vi-devuélvemelo

Busqué en mi bolsillo el brazalete y lo dejé en sus manos sin detenerme a pensar, mi cabeza daba vueltas y quería que todo acabara. No tenía fuerzas para pelear, no quería hacerlo luego de ver en él los ojos verdes que perseguí en tiernos sueños durante años.

-cuídate mientras puedas, hermanito

Me sonrió desde la puerta del vagón cerrando tras él y me dejó atrás temblando de pies a cabeza con el corazón en la mano y la cabeza destruida en dudas.

Creí que debía ser una mentira, una coincidencia o si dios existía, una pesadilla, pero el tren seguía andando y no podía dejar de oír una y otra vez la voz de Suirimiho en mi oído como una sentencia de muerte que había llegado desde el más allá con el rostro de mi madre.

-¿qué hora es…?-bostezó Kurapika incorporándose como un gato perezoso-Leorio-me habló lejano viéndome sentado frente a él con los ojos llorosos y perdidos en la distancia, yo apenas lo oía-¿estás bien?

Se sentó junto a mí buscando mi mirada con preocupación, pronto descubrí que estaba a su lado y no quise armar un escándalo. Le sonreí diciéndole que estaba muy cansado, que necesitaba dormir un poco y guardé tras mis ojos cerrados lo que acababa de conocer y el terror que me daba la idea de tener un hermano, un asesino que llevaba mi sangre y que prometía en sus ojos perseguirme hasta matarme.

* * *

 ** _ahhh! ¿qué es lo que quiere esta persona? déjenlos en paaaz_**

 ** _uwu_**

 ** _sé que es mi personaje pero a veces es como si tomaran vida propia y arruinaran mis planes jajaja_**

 ** _Nos leemos, besos desde Chile n_n_**


	10. Gabriel

**10.**

-¿no vas a decirme qué sucedió anoche?

-ya te dije que colapsé por los nervios-respondí cansado de repetir la misma respuesta por décima vez en el camino dentro del taxi que nos llevaba-solo estoy nervioso

Kurapika me lanzó una mirada caprichosa e hiriente, no confiaba en mis palabras y sabía que yo mentía, sin embargo, pronto terminó soltando un suspiro de resignación y volvió a buscar refugio en mi abrazo observando el paisaje junto a la carretera a través de sus anteojos oscuros. No le quedaba más que confiar y esperar, tal como yo lo hacía todos y cada uno de mis días a su lado.

El camino nuevamente fue largo y agotador. Mi pueblo natal era pequeño y se mantenía desapercibido detrás de unas montañas alrededor de la gran capital. Se componía de un piño de casas mal pintadas rodeadas de campo, flores y pequeñas calles que llevaban hacia la ciudad. No había cambiado demasiado desde que a los 18 dejé el hogar de Abuela para dedicarme a conseguir mi licencia de cazador, el lugar seguía tan silencioso y ausente como siempre, probablemente los niños ya habían crecido tanto como yo y algunos ancianos habían dejado de existir. Las calles permanecían amplias y vacías siendo a veces interrumpidas por una camarada de camiones que cruzaban por allí hasta la capital. Los campos siempre eternos e infinitos alrededor de las humildes viviendas desteñidas por el sol, daban al pueblo un triste y otoñal tono acaramelado, las acompañaban los animales pastando y disfrutando del riachuelo.

Kurapika no dejaba de mirar los árboles como si un instinto superior a su alma lo llamara al bosque como un imán, vi en sus ojos que moría de ganas por lanzarse al riachuelo, tanto que me hizo prometer que recorreríamos el campo antes de regresar al trabajo.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de recordarle que no estábamos de vacaciones, simplemente sonreí y besé sus labios deteniendo nuestro andar a pie por el delgado camino sin pavimentar que nos conducía al hogar que me vio nacer.

-haremos todo lo que quieras-le dije un poco cansado notando sus mejillas enrojecidas por el intenso sol

-no hables como si tuviera un cáncer terminal-sonrió siguiendo el camino con su bolso cruzado en el pecho-¿cuánto queda?-preguntó esperándome unos pasos más allá

-no mucho, un par de cuadras ¿estás cansado?-reí

-me duelen los pies, hace mucho calor-se quejó mirando sus zapatos azules sobre la tierra ardiente

-ya te acostumbrarás-le dije tomándolo de la mano para seguir caminando

-tienes suerte que de lejos parezca una chica

Ignoré por completo su mirada quisquillosa, mi sonrisa fue una respuesta de qué más dá, no teníamos nada que perder.

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta la casa que acababa el camino, era amplia y un infinito jardín la rodeaba permitiendo salir a la calle coloridas flores y plantas que eran custodiadas por ruiseñores. Me detuvo un instante sin deseos de voltearme, mi casa estaba justo en frente y no tenía el valor para ver de frente lo abandonada que debía estar y poco amigable que seguramente se veía. Siempre preferí la casa de Abuela, alegre y rodeada de naturaleza.

Sonreí como un niño al ver a _Rojo_ colocarse en dos patas frente a la verja y bailar para mí como si después de cuatro años aún me recordara. Estaba viejo y apenas ladraba, pero mi corazón fue tan feliz al verlo que no tardé en soltar la mano de Kurapika y agacharme junto a la verja para acariciar su cabeza peluda, dejando que lamiera mis manos mientras sollozaba por un abrazo.

-no sabía que tenías un perro-me dijo Kurapika tomando una de las patas de Rojo entre las suyas

-no es oficialmente mío-sonreí-no lo acaricies mucho o te dará alergia-advertí preocupado

-es que es muy lindo-se defendió ignorando el enrojecimiento de sus manos-creo que no hay nadie-agregó observando al interior del jardín hacia la casa que mantenía las ventanas y puerta cerradas

-quizás Abuela murió-concluí apenado incorporándome para llamar a viva voz al interior-¡Gabriel!-grité cubriéndome del sol con una mano sobre mi frente, definitivamente ella debía estar-¡Gabriel!-insistí al oír una voz femenina responder a mi llamado

-¿quién es?-me preguntó Kurapika acercándose a mí mientras veíamos venir a paso rápido una mujer de vestido celeste y sombrero de mimbre hacia nosotros

-mi ex novia-respondí un poco avergonzado arrepintiéndome un poco por el gesto de Kurapika hacia mí, como si de pronto no confiara en mí o en mis sentimientos

-¿Leorio?-Gabriel se detuvo junto a Rojo echando su sombrero hacia atrás para verme a la cara con sus peligrosos ojos miel, se veía sorprendida y gratamente impresionada, como si hubiese esperado aquel momento durante años-regresaste

Abrió la verja ignorando por completo a mi compañero y se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome con fuerza mientras Rojo bailaba a nuestro alrededor ladrando y mordiendo mis zapatos con el trasero moviendo la cola sin parar. Estuve al borde del llanto, después de tanto tiempo, el abrazo de Gabriel se sentía como el regreso definitivo a casa, y su dulce aroma me llenó de recuerdos de cuando salíamos a caminar buscando leña para que Abuela horneara pan y galletas.

Quise regresar, quise quedarme en su abrazo para siempre.

-creí que nunca llegaría este día-rió Gabriel tomando a Rojo en brazos para entrar juntos al jardín que abría camino a la casa

-solo vengo por unos días-me apresuré a decir para evitar confusiones y recordarme a mí mismo cuál era mi intención allí-¿y Abuela?

-llegaste tarde-sonrió apenada mirando de reojo a Kurapika que caminaba despacio tras nosotros-murió el año pasado, oraba por ti todas las noches

-lo siento mucho, aunque ya me extrañaba que no estuviese en el jardín tejiendo o cantándole a sus flores-sonreí embargado de nostalgia e infancia

-¿no vas a presentarnos?-me preguntó dejando a Rojo en el pasto antes de entrar a la casa e invitarnos a pasar a la sala de estar

-perdón, tengo la cabeza inundada en recuerdos-reí nervioso-él es Kurapika, mi mejor amigo-dije notando de pronto la mirada afilada de él sobre mí ¿estaba enojado?

-hola, mi nombre es Gabriel, con Leorio somos grandes amigos desde niños-dijo sonriente y amable sosteniendo la mano de Kurapika

Mi kuruta enfadado le respondió con una falsa sonrisa y guardó silencio demostrándome que estaba incómodo, que quería huir y que la situación significaba para él un gran esfuerzo.

-estaba preparando zumo de pulpa-nos dijo Gabriel con la misma calidez con que Abuela nos hubiese recibido-vengo enseguida

-que linda es-susurró Kurapika junto a mí cuando Gabriel desapareció tras la cortina de la cocina-estoy celoso

Sonreí por lo bajo ignorando sus celos caprichosos y ayudé a Gabriel con los vasos para servir jugo, galletas manzana y pie de arándanos. Hasta ese momento había olvidado por completo a Suirimiho, no había en mi mente más que las épocas más amables de mi vida, el tierno aroma a pasteles horneados y la cálida despedida de Gabriel el día que decidí partir en busca de la licencia. Me duele un poco reconocer que incluso Kurapika parecía un tormento, una pesadilla, junto a la vida tranquila que ella podía ofrecerme; al lado de mi primer amor no había preocupaciones ni dolor, solo buenas noticias y una vida prometedora.

-¿y a qué debo el honor de su visita?-preguntó tomando asiento en la mecedora junto al ventanal que daba salida al jardín

-es un poco complejo-titubié un poco arrepentido de haber llegado hasta allí-esperaba que Abuela me respondiera algunas preguntas, pero ya no está

-¿de qué quieres saber?

-sobre la muerte de Amir-dijo Kurapika dejándome con las palabras en la boca-hay algunos hechos que no coinciden y tenemos dudas

-¿Amir?-Gabriel frunció el ceño molesta por el tono arrogante de Kurapika-era una niña cuando la conocí, mi abuela probablemente sepa los detalles que buscan, pero está muerta

-¿no recuerdas siquiera cómo sucedió?-pregunté dándole un empujón a Kurapika para que cambiara de actitud, de pronto me irritaba su ímpetu y deseos de dominar la situación

Gabriel guardó silencio un momento, luego miró hacia el jardín mostrando una mueca de decepción.

-nunca la vi muerta-soltó mirándome inquieta-tu padre vino una noche diciendo que Amir lo había abandonado, que había roto su promesa, mi abuela intentaba tranquilizarlo pero él estaba desesperado y salió corriendo a buscarla, y luego supimos que Amir había muerto, aunque la verdad…-suspiró quitándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo-fue todo tan rápido y tan extraño que jamás me creí aquella historia. Mi abuela nunca habló de Amir como si estuviese muerta, y en una ocasión-agregó frunciendo el ceño como si quisiera recordar cada detalle-antes que muriera recibió una llamada, estuve muy triste durante mucho tiempo, dejó de cantar y tejer, y luego murió. Creí que era la edad, pero después me di cuenta que luego de esa llamada la perdí rápidamente

-...Suirimiho-susurré para mí con los ojos llorosos sin dejar de imaginar qué atrocidades pudo haberle dicho a Abuela como para enviarla a la muerte-¿no te dijo qué hablaron?

-no, pero a veces balbuceaba algo de un brazalete-me dijo nerviosa-y tenía pesadillas recurrentes con unos ojos verdes, creo que envejecí diez años soportando sus angustias

Kurapika me miró expectante esperando mi respuesta, probablemente él podría hallar la respuesta rápidamente, pero no quería decirle la verdad que había conocido, aquello abriría aún más cuestiones e inquietudes sin solución y sentía que pronto perdería la cabeza.

-¿se quedarán aquí?-preguntó Gabriel luego del hondo silencio que creé sin darme cuenta-no hay hoteles cercanos y tu habitación sigue intacta-me sonrió soportando sobre su cabeza el suave titilar de las campanillas removidas por la brisa del jardín

-claro-asentí regresando a tierra. Estaba conmocionado-¿sabes si alguien vino a mi casa en estos años?

Gabriel negó con la cabeza.

-mi abuela tenía las llaves, están guardadas por si quieres ir a echar un vistazo

-aho...

-tal vez vayamos más tarde-me interrumpió Kurapika soltando una sonrisa amable que Gabriel ignoró-fue un viaje muy largo, creo que necesitamos descansar

-como gusten-ella rió tomando un trozo de pie-estaré en el jardín si es que me necesitan, si tienen hambre deben avisarme para prepararles algo de comer

-gracias

Kurapika se puso de pie tomando la maleta y como si fuese su casa subió las escaleras arrastrándome con él hacia el segundo piso. Simplemente lo seguí y al ver su incertidumbre frente al pasillo caminé hasta la tercera puerta que aún tenía las calcomanías que alguna vez pegué en ella y giré el picaporte encontrándome con tantos objetos que extrañaba y quise llevar conmigo.

Kurapika se quitó el bolso, los zapatos y se lanzó sobre la cama quejándose del calor que hacía. Yo me quedé de pie agradecido que Abuela y Gabriel hubiesen limpiado y ordenado mi cuarto por años esperando mi regreso, no había rastro de polvo, mis libros estaban ordenados y la cama con el cobertor de siempre. El microscopio estaba cuidadosamente puesto sobre el escritorio bajo una pantalla que lo protegía del sol y la humedad, el modelo barato del sistema cardiovascular que había comprado con el primer dinero que gané trabajando por mi cuenta seguía intacto en lo alto del clóset vacío tras la cama, incluso las pequeñas figuras de mi serie animada favorita estaban dispuestas en orden junto al alféizar de la ventana.

Dejé la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla frente al escritorio y cerré la puerta sentándome a los pies de la cama sin dejar de estar muy conmovido, era como un sueño.

-¿tan cansado estás?-le pregunté quitando el polvo del borde azul de su pantalón

-te detuve antes que salieras corriendo, con la cabeza desordenada no vas a ver detalles que quizás sean importantes-me dijo en voz baja, regañandome

Reí.

-¿sabes? no te queda el papel de pacifista-sonreí acercándome a él para verlo a los ojos-pero tienes razón, podríamos dormir un poco-asentí bajando la voz

-¿Gabriel no se sentirá sola?-me preguntó nervioso

-Gabriel no es ciega-dije echándolo a la orilla de la cama para recostarme a su lado

-¿vas a decirme qué sucedió anoche?-insistió quitándose las cadenas de su mano derecha, y aunque no le pregunté al respecto, me sorprendí en extremo al verlo desarmarse por completo en un lugar lejano y desconocido para él

-solo estaba cansado-susurré resoplando sobre su hombro mientras lo jalaba hacia mí tomándolo por la cintura-no preguntes más ¿quieres? yo también puedo guardar secretos

-no sabes mentir

-duérmete-sonreí

-no puedo

-Kurapika…

-dijiste que era tu mejor amigo, ¿y si Gabriel entra y nos ve…?

-eso qué importa, solo estaremos un par de días aquí, luego nos iremos y…-bostecé acomodándome junto a él-y será todo

-¿te gusta?

-no, ya no me gusta y no voy a casarme con ella-dije rápidamente-no te hagas ideas erradas

-es perfecta para ti, podrías quedarte con ella

-no

-y tienen un lindo perro que quieres mucho, y cocina tu pie favorito

-no seas necio, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que…?-me detuve en seco al encontrarme con su mirada inquisitiva, esperaba con ansias que terminara de hablar o deseaba coserme la boca con hilo y aguja, no estaba seguro

-no te atrevas a decirlo-me advirtió hondamente herido aniquilando toda la vida que había recogido con el sol, volvía a ser el mismo ser frío y oscuro que de costumbre

-te-dije riendo para mí articulando cada letra con esmero

-no, Leorio cállate-insistió sonrojándose hasta las orejas en un solo instante queriendo huir ansioso de mis brazos

-te-repetí disfrutando su nerviosismo sin dejarlo escapar-te escogí a ti-le sonreí enternecido por el color en su rostro y sus ojos vidriosos, tanto le temía a mi amor

-no siempre las elecciones son correctas-me corrigió cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir para huir nuevamente de mis palabras

-no eres quién para enseñarme cómo elegir-reí tomándolo de la barbilla para besarlo en medio de la inquietud y el silencio que solo era interrumpido por el suave murmullo de las cortinas revueltas en la cálida brisa-estás pensando demasiado-susurré un poco entristecido acariciando su mejilla

Kurapika asintió quitando mi mano de su rostro y me dio la espalda entregándose al sueño.

Cuando abrí los ojos el sol ya se había metido, hacía frío y una manta cubría mis pies. Fue tan extraño despertar allí, creí por un instante que Abuela vendría a regañarme por haber dormido todo el día y que no podría comer galletas después de la cena. Fue solo un segundo, justo cuando recordé quién era oí la voz de Kurapika preguntándome si estaba despierto o seguiría durmiendo.

Me volteé perezoso hacia el escritorio y balbuceé algo parecido a un no.

Al parpadear nuevamente ya era de noche, Kurapika seguía sentado frente al escritorio y el frío había congelado mi espalda hasta congestionarme. La sensación de transporte en el tiempo había desaparecido, estaba tranquilo y podía pensar con claridad. El descanso fue necesario.

-hace tres horas dijiste que dejarías de dormir-dijo Kurapika mientras me levantaba-Gabriel me pidió que no te despertara

-¿comiste?-pregunté casi por instinto asumiendo que en las diez horas pasadas no había salido de la habitación

-sí, ella me trajo para comer-me explicó sin darle mucha importancia con la vista clavada en el lente del microscopio

-¿qué haces?-inquirí apoyándome en el escritorio junto a él

-intento terminar tu investigación, pero creo que el microscopio se averió-me sonrió como un niño haciéndome notar que había leído todos mis apuntes del trabajo que había dejado a medias, incluso los había rayado creando hipótesis y tenía bajo los resúmenes un par de libros de biología marcados con papeles de colores

-déjalo, apenas sabía lo que estaba buscando, no iba a encontrar la cura del raquitismo estudiando la composición bioquímica de las plantas-le dije un poco decepcionado de mí mismo. Había estudiado lo suficiente para saber que mis avances de botánica no ayudaban en nada a encontrar la cura que desee hallar con tanto ímpetu en mi adolescencia

-¿Pietro sufría de raquitismo?-me preguntó apagando el microscopio

-sí, una enfermedad curable en cualquier lugar del mundo, menos aquí-suspiré mostrándole lo mucho que aún me dolía haber perdido a un amigo de un modo tan injusto

-creo que ibas bien encaminado-me dijo ordenando los apuntes sobre los libros-puedes convertir las plantas en medicina para suplir la desnutrición, solo necesitas un buen equipo biomédico y mucho dinero

-¿tú crees?-lo miré de reojo confiando en el genio que escondía detrás de su cabello mal cortado

-si regresamos vivos podría ayudarte-sonrió abriendo en mí una nueva ilusión

Acababa de darnos un motivo para sobrevivir.

Bajé las escaleras en busca de Gabriel. Rojo ladraba en el jardín persiguiendo los pajarillos de la noche y ella permanecía en la cocina detrás del sonido de la batidora y el olor a panecillos que inundaba la sala. Era terriblemente tentadora la imagen que Gabriel me ofrecía, era quizás todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, ella poseía la paciencia y el amor incondicional que alguien como yo debiera tener en la vida, al mirarla incluso podía ver hijos y mascotas enmarcando mi futuro en un cálido hogar.

Le sonreí agradecido acompañándola mientras terminaba de batir la crema para el pastel que preparaba. Había cintas y colorantes por todos lados, una lista de pedidos tachada en el refrigerador y cajas adornadas con flores sobre el mesón, se esmeraba mucho en sus pasteles.

-¿trabajas en esto?-le pregunté mientras ella adornaba con rapidez el borde del pastel

-sí, de alguna forma tengo que ganarme la vida-sonrió humilde-¿te gusta tu vida de cazador?

-no mucho, me mantiene alejado de la medicina

-¿estás comprometido?

-¿por qué preguntas?-reí nervioso

-quiero casarme contigo-soltó sin inmutarse rellenando la manga con crema batida-sé que lo nuestro fue hace mucho y que éramos unos niños, pero no he conocido a nadie más y...dudo que salga de este pueblo alguna vez-suspiró resignada-sabía que regresarías algún día, y he estado esperando por ti

-suena como si fuera tu consuelo

-no, claro que no, Leorio, me encantas-sonrió dejando a un lado su trabajo-pero tengo 23 años y no quiero perder más mi tiempo, no creas que no siento nada, solo soy objetiva

-no lo sé…-susurré culpable, no entendía por qué dudaba-no puedo decidir ahora

-sabes que mi abuela…

-lo sé, sé lo que ella quería para nosotros, pero he cambiado y hay alguien que amo demasiado como para dejar que se aleje de mi vida. Si soy objetivo como tú, claro que eres mi mejor opción y probablemente podamos ser muy felices, pero hay un sentimiento que no puedo dominar y es más intenso que lo que siento por ti. Lo siento

Gabriel sonrió, y como si nunca hubiésemos hablado, siguió decorando el pastel con la crema color rosa.

-la cena está lista para que coman-me dijo invitándome a alejarme de su espacio-solo déjame decirte una cosa

-¿sobre qué?

-ese amigo tuyo no me gusta nada, es como si fuese la muerte andante, te traerá mala suerte cargar con él

-es mi problema-respondí a la defensiva sin poder permitir siquiera que ella hablara en ese tono sobre Kurapika-Gabriel, no te enojes conmigo

-solo tengo el corazón roto, Leorio, no esperes que esté feliz si me cambiaste por una chica sofisticada de la capital-refunfuñó sonrojada sin mirarme

-no, no es…

No terminé de hablar, estaba agotado, no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo y era mejor callar, o acabaría gritándole a la cara que _esa chica sofisticada_ llevaba el cabello corto y ropa masculina, y que había dormido junto a mí toda la tarde.

Subí las escaleras en busca de Kurapika para cenar, para mi sorpresa no estaba en mi cuarto, tampoco sus zapatos ni el pañuelo que me había regalado. Simplemente había saltado por la ventana.

Me calcé las zapatillas y corrí tras él sabiendo perfectamente dónde había ido a entrometerse, ignoré el llamado de Gabriel y crucé el jardín hasta la calle de enfrente viéndome por primera vez en diez años fuera de la puerta de mi casa, la misma por la cual salió mamá un día sin regresar y que no quise volver a cruzar desde el día que papá me dejó en casa de Abuela. En aquellas cuatro paredes había crecido, corrido, jugado y visto morir a Pietro frente a mis ojos.

Di un paso atrás sin tener el valor de enfrentarlo. Allí dentro dormía el recuerdo que me destruiría, allí estaban Suirimiho, la pena de mi padre y la mirada llena de desprecio de Amir Windsor hacia el menor de sus hijos.

Las luces se encendieron en el segundo piso llamando mi atención y recordándome que Kurapika había entrado ya arrastrándome tras él, como si fuese consciente del magnetismo que tenía sobre mí.

Entré sintiendo las piernas temblorosas, tosí el polvo que caía de las paredes y caminé por inercia a las escaleras sin saber si las lágrimas que congestionaban mis ojos eran a causa de la suciedad acumulada o por mi corazón colapsado a punto de estallar. Simplemente corrí sacudiendo los escalones y llamé a Kurapika con la voz desgarrada sintiendo el estómago apretado tras un mal presentimiento. Me aplastó la misma pesadez que me inundó en el tren, ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo demasiado, la voz inquietante de Suirimiho, sus ojos verdes y el brazalete con su nombre nublando mi memoria aniquilaron mi cordura y temí lo peor siendo presa de la paranoia al recordar que Kurapika estaba desarmado.

-Kurapika-lo llamé buscando el interruptor de la luz para iluminar el pasillo

-¡no, no Leorio, no vengas!-gritó corriendo hacia mí desde la habitación del fondo que estaba iluminada-¡no!

Me empujó contra la pared tironéandome hacia la escalera, parecía un loco.

-déjame-dije soltándome de él, pero no me dejó, me tomó de la mano evitando que saliera corriendo-¡Kurapika!

Me quité de él ignorando su mejilla magullada y corrí hacia la habitación sabiendo que lo encontraría ahí, que Suirimiho me esperaría.

-¿querías respuestas?-me preguntó sonriente desde el balcón del cuarto mostrándose por completo ante mí. Se veía mayor que yo, unos diez años, llevaba un abrigo oscuro y un cinto cruzado sobre el pecho con pequeñas balas de plata, su rostro era pálido y poseía las mismas suaves facciones de mi madre, sin embargo, el rencor que emanaba de sus ojos le daba un tono lóbrego y escalofriante, no cabía duda que era un asesino y parecía feliz de verme a los ojos-te dije que no encontrarías nada en esta casa

-vámonos-me dijo Kurapika tomándome del brazo con insistencia-Leorio

-deberías escuchar a tu amigo, si buscas en esta casa no hallarás nada agradable

-¿dónde está Amir?-pregunté con la garganta apretada y los ojos llorando-tú sabes dónde está

-no querrás saberlo-canturreó entretenido desenfundando un revólver plateado de su cintura-pregúntale a tu amigo, acabo de decirle

Miré a Kurapika por primera vez en medio de la conmoción y vi en sus ojos el deseo de huir, ya había perdido una vez contra Suirimiho ¿acaso estaba asustado? la herida en su mejilla y su cabello desordenado me hablaban de un asalto y un golpe contra la pared, me suplicaba que huyéramos pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué era lo que Suirimiho sabía que lo obligaba a guardar silencio tal como Abuela lo había hecho?

-esto no tiene sentido-me dijo con el ceño fruncido-está enfermo, Leorio, solo quiere hacerte daño

-tienes un buen amigo, hermano-susurró Suirimiho cargando su arma con lentitud-te daré una pista, Amir está en esta casa, muy cerca de ti y prometió no decir una palabra ¿no es cruel de su parte? has viajado tanto para encontrar una respuesta, pero yo te lo advertí, no hallarás nada

-ni siquiera te recuerdo…-susurré intentando buscar imágenes en mi cabeza que se asemejaran a él

-claro que no, tu padre se encargó de aniquilarme de tu memoria, no quería que su amado hijo sufriera los efectos de vivir con alguien como yo-remedó con sarcasmo como si imitara la voz de mi padre-¡estaba equivocado!-gritó apuntándome con el arma directo entre las cejas-fui yo el marginado ¡tu padre me dio su apellido alejándome de mi línea real! gracias a él y tu maldita sangre no tengo nada-susurró asqueado mirándome fijo a los ojos-Amir jamás quiso tenerte, yo la vi llorando por tu culpa ¡debió dejar que acabara contigo en cuanto naciste!

Tragué grueso intentando darle frente, pero no podía, estaba deshecho.

-pero fui buen hermano-sonrió amable alejándose de mí y guardando el revólver nuevamente en su funda-y te dejé vivir, Leorio, lo hice porque quería verte crecer, quería que fueras feliz para hacer de mi venganza un postre mucho más dulce, ahora tienes mucho que perder ¿no es así?-me preguntó sonriendo con la malicia escrita en su frente-si quieres ver a mamá, búscala, estaba muy arrepentida de abandonarte cuando le corté el cuello

Rió echándome a un costado y desapareció por el pasillo haciendo resonar sus botas pegajosas.

Kurapika me sostuvo temiendo que me desplomara frente a él, pero me incorporé al instante y caminé en círculos intentando ordenar mis ideas. Todo había empeorado, y nada tenía sentido.

-¿dónde está…?-repetía caminando de un lado a otro-Amir… mamá, ¿dónde está?-insistí clavando mis ojos en el charco de sangre en que Suirimiho había estado de pie, era sangre fresca y brillante, drenaba lentamente por las rendijas de la madera y disminuía en cantidad a medida que se acercaba al clóset. Mis ojos se detuvieron en las puertas de madera a medio cerrar que me invitaban al mismísimo infierno, contuve la respiración reconociendo el lugar, me ví aún pequeño correteando por la habitación con mi padre tras de mí pidiéndome que tuviera cuidado, que no corriera tan rápido, me gustaba esconderme en el clóset en medio de los vestidos de mamá, me gustaban los colores de su ropa y adoraba probarme sus tacones a escondidas. Amir solía regañarme, me comparaba con alguien más, siempre quiso que fuese mejor de lo que yo podía y la verdad no recuerdo un abrazo suyo con claridad, quizás jamás me consoló y era todo causa de mi padre para evitarme el dolor.

Kurapika me detuvo abrazándome a medio camino hacia el clóset, quería evitar a toda costa que lo viera con mis propios ojos.

-no vayas-me susurró al oído-no tienes que hacerlo

-Suirimiho no mataría a Amir, Kurapika-le expliqué quitándome de su abrazo-a ella la ama sobre todas las cosas, la necesita viva para reclamar su lugar en la familia Windsor-susurré tomando manija ensangrentada entre mis manos como si pesara una tonelada-solo tengo recuerdos de él ayudándome a subir los árboles y comprándome libros para colorear-susurré sin poder controlar las lágrimas que caían a cascadas por mis mejillas

Cerré los ojos conteniendo la impresión y me dejé caer sentado tomándome la cabeza con las manos. Jamás podría borrar la imagen de mi padre de rodillas y a manos atadas, la cabeza a medio decapitar y la ropa rasgada a fuerza de armas blancas y balas de plata. No parecía haber ofrecido resistencia, su sangre aún estaba tibia y sostenía con fuerza una fotografía entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, incluso llevaba su anillo de compromiso añejado por los años en el dedo anular. Había ofrecido todo lo que tenía para que olvidara todo lo que me haría daño, desfiguró su imagen para que yo pudiera vivir confiado en una madre que me amaba y se aniquiló del mundo creyendo que había escindido para siempre mi vida de la de Amir y Suirimiho, y yo apenas podía recordarlo.

Después de todo, era yo el bastardo de una mujer que me había abandonado y no tenía nada que exigir.

* * *

 ** _Espero les guste el drama xd_**

 ** _Besos desde Chile n_n_**


	11. Voy a protegerte

**11.**

-vámonos

Kurapika me levantó dejando que me apoyara en él y caminamos en silencio hacia las escaleras dejando atrás el cuerpo de papá.

No pude hablar en horas, él tampoco dijo una palabra; simplemente estuvo a mi lado, me observó golpear hasta sangrar el tronco del árbol que había junto a la casa y me ayudó a sacar la gasolina del sótano para luego esparcirla en todos los rincones de la casa.

Vi a Gabriel hablar con Kurapika en medio de la calle pero la olvidé muy pronto, en mi mente no había más que la horrorífica imagen de mi padre cercenado en el mismo lugar que ocupaba para esconderme cuando jugaba a las escondidas, me sentía culpable y absorto en las posibilidades de haber crecido conociendo la verdad, no quería perseguir a nadie más, creí que si seguía hurgueteando en mi pasado acabaría aún más arrepentido.

Cuando Kurapika lanzó el primer cerillo encendido hacia el rastro de gasolina quise preguntarle por qué había insistido tanto, por qué simplemente no ignoró el brazalete tal como yo lo había hecho por años, cabía la posibilidad que mi padre siguiera vivo y pudiéramos hablar al fin, si Kurapika no se hubiese encaprichado con el brazalete nada habría ocurrido, nuestras vidas seguirían tal como una semana atrás.

Porque claro, culparlo era la salida más sencilla.

La casa ardió tan pronto como el fuego subió por la entrada principal y junto a ella todas mis ganas de vivir. Vi en las llamas la mentira que había vivido tanto tiempo y lloré por última vez dándome cuenta que Kurapika no había dejado de sostener mi mano entrelazada a la suya, estaba de pie a mi lado observando el fuego en silencio, en sus ojos celestes se reflejaba la llamarada con una triste nota de miseria y tristeza. Éramos los huérfanos del mundo desprendiéndonos de todo lo que poseíamos, dejando atrás cualquier pasado que tuviéramos. Nuevamente estábamos uno junto al otro soportando el suspiro de la muerte sobre nuestras cabezas.

-voy a protegerte-susurró apretando con fuerza mi mano sin dejar de mirar el fuego consumiendo los restos de la casa casi en cenizas

Fue todo lo que dijo aquella noche.

Gabriel me preparó un baño caliente, galletas y una sopa que olvidé agradecer. Su mirada preocupada e ignorante de todo lo ocurrido me tranquilizó, ella no merecía recordar a Suirimiho, quizás mi padre también lo quitó de su memoria para protegerla y Abuela había guardado el secreto hasta aquella llamada que la había descompensado llevándola la muerte. De todos modos no podía dejarla allí, era mi obligación llevarla conmigo y mantenerla alejada del pueblo, de su casa, de su amado jardín. Gabriel no podría defenderse y Suirimiho era capaz hacerle daño solo para atormentarme, simplemente no podía permitirme darle una oportunidad de ataque.

Recuerdo haber comido y reposado en mi cama sin ser capaz de dormir, ya ni siquiera quería llorar, estaba en blanco, hondamente afectado, y persistí en mi estado hasta el alba.

Respiré hondo oyendo los ladridos de Rojo junto a la ventana en el jardín, el sol pronto barrería con su luz los escombros de mi casa e irrumpiría sin vergüenza en todas las habitaciones. Era la hora del amanecer, el momento más frío del día y el más estático, el instante en que se podía oír los susurros de las personas evitando despertar a otros, las pisadas descalzas sobre el piso y los primeros pajarillos despertando entre los árboles.

Parecía que la noche se haría eterna.

Quité el paño tibio que había sobre mi cabeza y me levanté buscando a Kurapika, el solo hecho de tenerlo lejos me crispaba los nervios y apenas podía controlar mi paranoia, no dejaba de ser quien más amaba, temía por su vida.

Lo encontré en medio de las escaleras. Venía desde la cocina con un café caliente y un trozo de pie en la mano. No había dormido ni descansado, sus ojos hinchados me mostraban que había llorado y hasta hace muy poco, sus pestañas seguían húmedas. Traía el cabello mojado y ropa limpia, lo cual no quitaba el rojo de su mejilla herida ni sus nudillos magullados. Estaba destrozado, aún así, me sonrió.

-te eché de menos-me dijo mordiendo el pie con ganas sin poder ocultar sus ojos tristes-creí que nunca volverías a hablar

-quiero regresar-dije sin pensarlo quitándole un poco de crema de la comisura de los labios

-compré pasajes para un vuelo a las tres de la tarde, Gabriel vendrá con nosotros, hablé con Senritsu y podrán darle trabajo en casa de Neón. Estará bien-me aseguró regresando a la habitación

-¿cómo…?

-hice un par de llamadas-me sonrió con sueño sentándose frente al escritorio a desayunar

Me quedé junto a la puerta un momento para observarlo, Kurapika se esforzaba por permanecer fuerte a mi lado, incluso había regresado a su tono cálido y casi maternal que lo convertía en la persona digna de ser amigo de Gon.

Esa mañana me miraba y hablaba con completa sinceridad.

-¿crees que vaya por ella?-pregunté preocupado

-no le conviene exponerse a la mafia-concluyó- los Windsor sabrán de su existencia y sus planes se verán entorpecidos, a esos gordos no le gustan los bastardos-rió con cierta malicia disfrutando su pie de arándano

-¿y Amir?-pregunté sin querer llegar a propias conclusiones

-no encontré información, la familia Windsor la asume muerta hace once años en Padokia aunque no existe tumba alguna con su nombre y probablemente esté viva en algún lugar, Suirimiho habló de ella como si lo estuviera

-no quiero encontrarla-reconocí echándome sobre la cama-no quiero nada de ella

-Suirimiho podría asesinarte, o peor aún, ir por mí

-tú podrías defenderte

-es muy poderoso Leorio, no puedo contra él

-es increíble, pero creo que en el Continente Oscuro estaremos más seguros-resoplé angustiado-¿sabías quién era?

-me lo dijo cuando nos enfrentamos en la ciudad

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-creí que bromeaba, no se parecen mucho y Suirimiho es malvado, no me cabía en la cabeza que fuesen hermanos

-solo de madre-afirmé sintiendo que de cierto modo resguardaba el honor de mi padre-¿dijo algo más?

-que te mataría, lo dijo como una promesa y supe que tenía que mantenerme a tu lado, creo que debí hablar en el momento y no seguir su juego-se disculpó mirándome con culpa-quizás habría evitado esta tragedia

-no necesito que me protejas-respondí al instante sin medir mis palabras

Mas, Kurapika guardó silencio y suspiró decepcionado dándome la espalda para continuar con el desayuno que yo había amargado.

No fui capaz de decirle que lo sentía.

Salimos de la casa de Abuela pasado el mediodía, Gabriel no había hecho preguntas de más y se había conformado con poder llevar a Rojo consigo. Jamás sabré si Kurapika le dijo la verdad, si acaso él intercedió por mí para que ella no indagara demasiado; Gabriel no parecía completamente desentendida de la situación, pero mi estado de conmoción no me permitió ver más allá y asumí que ella simplemente confiaba en nosotros.

Kurapika se mantuvo alejado de mí desde el principio del viaje, apenas habló y se dedicó la mitad del tiempo a fingir que dormía para evitar que hiciera preguntas. Estuve tentado muchas veces a tomar su mano, abrazarlo o decirle que lo sentía, pero los ojos de Gabriel sobre nosotros me intimidaba y me obligaba a guardar silencio. No dejaba de sentir culpa, en un solo día había arruinado las esperanzas de la mujer que más amé, entristecido sus ojos miel y opacado su semblante con la incertidumbre. La verdad no estaba seguro de querer llevarla con Neón Nostrade, era exactamente todo lo que Gabriel detestaba de la vida citadina y debería cumplir sus órdenes día y noche, al menos mientras Suirimiho estuviese al acecho.

Le pregunté si estaba bien, me respondió con una sonrisa corta y una mirada baja abrazando a Rojo contra su pecho. No lo estaba, pero al igual que Kurapika, me sonrió. Gabriel tampoco quería hacerme más daño.

Despedirme de Rojo fue lo más doloroso. Sabía que no volvería a verlo, que estaba viejo y que el haber podido acariciarlo el día anterior fue una suerte tremenda, no quería dejarlo ir, incluso pensé en llevarlo conmigo, pero con Gabriel sería feliz y debía asumir su pérdida como otras tantas veces.

Gabriel me prometió que escribiría y que estaría bien, al menos Kurapika confiaba en ello y yo confiaba en él. No me quedaba mucho más.

La abracé fuerte y la despedí con la mano en alto viéndola marcharse en el taxi dirección a la mansión Nostrade. Deseé con todo el corazón haber hecho lo correcto.

Nosotros nos quedamos sentados frente a la zona de vuelo y esperando el dirigible a la ciudad en silencio.

-¿podré hablar con ella?-le pregunté buscando en mi bolsillo un pañuelo para limpiarme la nariz

-sí, Senritsu se hará cargo de dejarla en un buen puesto y la presentará como mi hermana, tendrá todos los privilegios que imagines solo por esa mentira

-Neón sabrá que no es cierto

-Neón apenas sabe mi nombre, no tienes que preocuparte-asintió mirando sus uñas un poco descuidadas-estará bien y protegida-insistió

-¿aún estás molesto?-me atreví a preguntar endulzando el tono de mi voz

-no, estoy decepcionado

-es aún peor

-creí que eras capaz de diferenciar lo que quiero y lo que debo hacer, y que no me juzgabas, pero eres como todo el mundo-sonrió irónico-hablas desde tus zapatos

-no entiendo qué es lo que hice mal

Me miró ofendido.

-da igual-resopló herido-mañana tengo que regresar a casa de Neón y terminar los asuntos de los que te hablé. Supongo que no importa mucho lo que sienta si ya no queda nada de esto

-preferiría que me dejaras ahora-espeté poniéndome de pie. De pronto su pasividad me encolerizaba y me confundía-puedes hacer lo que quieras

-quiero quedarme contigo hoy-me dijo sincero con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco asustado-y es todo, no importa lo que esté pasando, solo tengo hoy-susurró tan bajito que debí acercarme a él para oírlo

-¿estás enojado?

-sí

-¿no puedes retrasar tu viaje?-sonreí suplicante tomando sus manos entre las mías

-no, no soy de esos-rió sonrojado mirándome cómplice-tal vez podemos vernos antes que zarpe el barco

-no será posible, nuestras divisiones embarcan días distintos-le recordé un poco apenado pero emocionado por sus ganas de volver a vernos y tan pronto-dijiste que íbamos a terminar

-nunca empezamos nada-susurró alzando las cejas con astucia, como si ello lo librara de mí y mis sentimientos

Suspiré resignado y lo abracé descansando al fin.

No quería más.


	12. Pasión (18)

_***Cap +18, no digan que no les advertí xd**_

* * *

 **12.**

La señora Fuiro nos recibió emocionada y encantada de volver a vernos solo dos días después. Agradecí su discreción al no preguntar por la mejilla herida de Kurapika o por nuestros rostros de profundo cansancio, había solo una cosa que no deseaba hacer aquella noche y era revivir lo que había sucedido. Mi mente solo estaba en él, en su inminente partida y la sucia idea que había despertado y que rondaba mi cabeza hace mucho.

Por algún motivo sentí que Kurapika me evitaba, aunque a veces me miraba un poco nervioso regresando a su quehacer y me ignoraba nuevamente mientras ayudábamos a la señora Fuiro con los nuevos inquilinos o mientras cenábamos con ella para hacernos compañía. No lo entendía, no sabía lo que quería, se marchaba en la mañana y parecía que solo quería alejarme.

Cuando regresamos a su cuarto de alquiler, Kurapika se entretuvo hasta el anochecer limando, puliendo y pintando sus uñas con tanto esmero que pareció desaparecer de mi lado durante una hora. Lo observé absorto casi con admiración pues olvidaba completamente quién era cuando me detenía a verlo con atención.

Siempre adoré el gesto que hacía con los labios cuando estaba concentrado o la mirada arrogante que usaba para trabajar, era la misma que lo había llevado tan lejos enfrentándose a los gordos de la mafia, aún así, me parecía ingenuo y poco comprometido con su mayoría de edad, como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo ser plenamente un adulto.

Me gustaba el tono de su voz, siempre austero y a veces violento, el arrastre de las últimas sílabas por usar un idioma distinto al suyo, las veces que susurraba molesto palabras ininteligibles que solo su madre podría entender, cuando reía de alguna tragedia como si fuese el efecto de haber vivido la más grande en carne propia y las tantas ocasiones que discutía conmigo porque su amor más intenso era con tener la razón y detestaba no poseer la verdad.

Amaba incluso su gran defecto al cual temía profundamente: Kurapika jamás se permitiría desposeer el control, jamás lo había reconocido, pero algo más fuerte que la pena de haber quedado huérfano, era haber perdido el control de su vida y tener que vivir la miseria de la dependencia.

Era tan sencillo como una rabieta del niño de 12 años que dormía en su interior.

Sonreí cuando lo vi admirar en alto el resultado final de su faena: uñas estrictamente limadas de corte recto y pintadas en un suave color damasco. Se veía muy satisfecho.

Luego de ausentarse una hora recordó que existía y me miró sin saber qué decir, incómodo.

Me levanté de la silla junto a la ventana y me eché a su lado tomándolo de la mejilla para verlo a los ojos antes de atraparlo con un beso que rechazó al instante.

-vas a arruinar mi esfuerzo-susurró molesto alejando sus uñas de mí

-mantén las manos en alto-le sonreí sintiendo que los segundos pasaban lentamente mientras le sostenía la mirada

Lo jalé hacia mí dejándolo caer en mi regazo.

Me odiaba.

-¿por qué me obligas?-preguntó caprichoso rodeándome por el cuello

-no te obligo, solo disipo tu miedo sin sentido-sonreí esperando su rechazo, su enojo y mirada desafiante.

En cambio, susurró un par de palabras y me permitió besarlo como si aún dudara y estuviese pensando su respuesta.

Amé como se hizo vulnerable solo para mí, cómo me mostró su rostro más humano y me permitió romper la cadena que ahogaba parte de su alma. No le gustaba ser juzgado, todo el tiempo era escindido del mismo mundo por lo que era, por ello que llevaba clavado en el corazón. No sabía hacer amigos y los pocos que tenía los descuidaba creyendo que ignorando podría protegerlos, amaba sobre todas las cosas ser amado, deseaba como a nada en el mundo tener un hogar al cual regresar y poder decir que tenía una familia. No quería poder, fama o fortuna, siquiera quería venganza, no quería matar ni volver a ensuciarse las manos; sufría por el par de vidas que había quitado y se despreciaba por haber convertido la justicia en todo lo que su padre odiaba del mundo exterior.

Se quitó de mí al sonar su teléfono y fue a atenderlo dejándome con una extraña sensación de melancolía en los labios, ¿en qué pensaba mientras me besaba?

No tenía más que ir tras él.

-debería comprarme una camisa nueva-me dijo en las nubes-¿amarilla con líneas o lila?

-da igual, todas te quedan bien-sonreí

Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación pensando seriamente el color de la camisa y luego desistió quedándose junto a la ventana.

El cielo nocturno reflejaba el silencio de la ciudad.

-debe ser amarilla con líneas-le dije luego del silencio que me hizo flaquear

-¿por qué?

-te verás más profesional y parecerás un cazador de verdad

Kurapika asintió conforme con mi respuesta y quitó de mis pestañas el mechón de cabello que me molestaba.

Me sonrió extraño, como si estuviese muy enamorado de mí por primera vez.

Entré en pánico cuando se acercó a besarme de la misma forma extraña con que me miraba. Demasiado sútil, poco práctico y muy apasionado, me estaba seduciendo con un maldito beso y de pronto no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Con torpeza se acercó rodeándome el cuello. Estaba nervioso, le temblaban las manos y respiraba muy lento como si pensara cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

No podía interpretar con exactitud qué quería.

Lo miré sonrojado y entregado al pánico hallándome con sus ojos celestes nublados por el suave rojizo que intentaba ocultar de mí sin sostenerme la mirada.

-creí que solo sucedía con la ira

-las hormonas son las mismas-me dijo avergonzado abrazándose un poco más a mí-estás dudando

-eres muy frágil-me defendí inquieto-me pones nervioso

-no esperas que haga todo el trabajo ¿verdad?-me susurró al oído

Me tomó de la nuca invitándome a perder la cabeza y respiré profundo besándolo hondamente en la boca.

Aspiré su aroma como una droga sintiendo en mis manos la tibia piel de su espalda bajo la camiseta, quería retenerlo para siempre en mi memoria y hacer eterno el momento. No tenía palabras ni forma de explicarle que era todo mi mundo, y que lo amaba, lo amaba más que a mi vida.

Le quité el colgante escarlata que lucía bajo la melena y besé su cuello notándome tan nervioso como él. No era como Kurapika, no podía hacer y pensar al mismo tiempo.

Mis manos fueron mucho más rápidas que las suyas y le quité la camiseta pegándolo a la pared en medio de un beso fatídico y asfixiado que convirtió su respiración en un ir y venir de suspiros que intentaban captar lo míos mientras tentaba a la suerte con sus uñas rozando mi cintura.

Su imagen delicada, su melena rubia desordenada entre mis dedos, sus manos inexpertas desabrochando mi camisa y el rojo de sus ojos que me volvía loco si me miraba solo un segundo, me hizo olvidar que a las diez de la mañana debería dejarlo ir quizás para siempre y que jamás tendría nuevamente su piel contra la mía.

Me abrazó haciéndose nuevamente pequeño y vulnerable. Sentí su cuerpo frágil entre mis brazos, temí herirlo, ser demasiado rudo, brusco o violento como si el Kurapika que soportaba fracturas y las sanaba al instante no existiese y no hubiera más que el muchacho temeroso mordiendo mis labios con precaución mientras alcanzaba con sus dedos el interruptor de la luz en la pared.

Lo alcé del suelo llevándolo conmigo hasta la cama y me quité la camisa acorralándolo bajo mis brazos.

-¿de qué te ríes?-le pregunté al escucharlo contener una risa nerviosa

Negó con la cabeza y retuve su sonrisa besando sus labios con profundo amor, tomando sus mejillas entre mis manos y olvidando por un segundo que moría de ganas por hacerle el amor.

Desabrochó el cinturón de mi pantalón y tiró de él insistiendo para que me desnudara. Me giró sobre la cama y me tomó de las manos sin permitirme libertad de acción. Cerré los ojos sintiendo sus labios húmedos en mi cuello, soñando despierto con el placer que me provocaba cada uno de sus besos, su piel contra la mía y la peligrosa sensación de ahogo que inundaba la poca distancia que nos separaba.

Contuve la respiración al sentir sus manos bajando por mi cintura y me mordí los labios sintiendo sus manos frías buscando entre mis muslos, me hizo sentir temor de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Lo cierto es que no estaba preparado, solo moría de ganas por poseerlo pero jamás pensé que el día llegaría. Me sentía un niño.

Regresó a mi boca deslizando sus manos con sensualidad sobre mi cuerpo y saboreé su lengua intrépida tomando entre mis manos lo que se elevaba entre sus piernas y hacía presión sobre mi cintura.

Quise preguntarle qué pensaba, pero solo me atreví a besar su mejilla y verlo a los ojos en medio de la penumbra.

De pronto lo tuve desnudo contra mí y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir que me abrazaba con fuerza y miedo, respiraba inquieto junto a mi oído y parecía tan inundado como yo al sentir el tacto de mi cuerpo cálido sobre el suyo.

El par de gemas escarlata me observaron temerosas y se ocultaron de mí aguardando en silencio las palabras que yo moría por decir y él no quería oír.

Sonreí sofocado por el calor y tomé su mano haciéndome espacio entre sus piernas. Entrelazó sus dedos a los míos y relamí mis labios un segundo antes de introducirlo dentro de mi boca, iniesto y fuerte, acomodándose dentro de mí como si allí perteneciera. Sin darme cuenta me lancé a la tarea hundiéndolo hasta mi garganta con cuidado exagerado temiendo lastimarlo con mis dientes, con furia soportando el ahogo y la náusea cortando mis ganas. Oírlo suspirar y decir mi nombre me erizaba el cuerpo, me enloquecía y me hacía sentir que el calor en mi vientre pronto saldría disparado sin poder contenerlo más.

Me detuve cuando me sostuvo fuerte y suspiró profundo quitándome de él al borde de la violencia. Reí limpiándome los labios y me acerqué a su rostro buscando un beso.

-qué asco…-susurró casi como un gemido moviéndose nervioso junto a mi pecho

-¿quieres que me detenga?-pregunté mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

Negó con la cabeza mordiendo sus nudillos y respiró asfixiado cuando mordí su cuello apretando entre mis dedos su pezón. Su respiración calurosa y el sabor de su piel me hizo verter un poco de mí sobre su abdomen. Estaba extasiado y loco por acabarlo.

Abrí mi boca saboreando su sabor, lo contuve dentro de mi boca y cerré los ojos lamiéndolo de arriba a abajo.

Quiso que me alejara, que dejara de hacerlo y me empujaba con las piernas sin convencerme mientras el tono de su voz subía, las bocanadas de aire se le hacían cada vez más pequeñas y la tensión en su vientre aumentaba.

-basta-me dijo exhausto, jadeante y tembloroso-...no…

Apretó con dolor mis manos arqueándose sobre la cama como si un shock eléctrico hubiese recorrido su espina hasta los pies, un gruñido rasgó su garganta como el alarido de un demonio que no pudo controlar.

Aguanté la viscosidad que chocó en mi paladar y tragué grueso soportando la fuerza de su orgasmo en mis manos. Quise vomitar, la arcada en mi estómago era insoportable, pero respiré profundo y me alejé sin querer imaginar el baño de esperma que había sobre mi rostro.

Me soltó al fin quejándose y tembló de pies a cabeza sacudiéndose por última vez. Fui a su encuentro riendo por lo bajo, como si me hiciera gracia verlo sufrir de una forma tan extraña.

Sentí sus mejillas calientes bajo mis manos y le susurré al oído que era el orgasmo más tierno que había oído en mi vida. Me apretó la nariz como si me regañara y se quitó enseguida al sentir que mi rostro estaba sucio, y por su culpa.

-lo siento-me dijo en voz baja acompasando su respiración aún jadeante

-sabe bien-susurré haciéndolo reír

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y miré el techo sintiendo que me endurecía otra vez al verlo deslizarse por mi pecho hasta mi cintura. Me advirtió que no sabía hacerlo, que no sabía cómo meterlo dentro de su boca y que le daba un poco de asco, ¡como si pudiera pensar en ese momento!

Lo ignoré. No aguantaría tanto, si estaba a punto de explotar.

Su lengua fue tímida y sus labios fríos erizaron mi piel, me sostuve del edredón y mordí mis labios sintiendo que el fuego bajaba desde mi cintura hasta la punta de mis pies como un escalofrío. Me moví inquieto evitando mis deseos de tomarlo del cabello y sentí cómo lentamente la presión de su boca en mí me elevaba a las nubes, ya podía sentir el punto cúlmine, cada respiración sofocada me desvanecía un poco liberando desde mi boca gemidos ahogados y gruñidos de pasión latente.

En un momento me levanté y me monté sobre su pecho queriendo verlo a la cara mientras con su mano terminaba el trabajo que me llevaría a la locura.

-Kurapika, tienes una llamada-oímos a la señora Fuir golpeando la puerta-Kurapika-llamó nuevamente esperando una respuesta mientras Kurapika cubría mi boca con su mano libre evitando que se oyeran mis alaridos más allá de nosotros mismos.

La anciana desistió pronto y se alejó por el pasillo ignorando que dentro de la habitación Kurapika y yo nos acusábamos con la mirada para evitar que oyera siquiera el suave ruido de mi respiración sofocada por él.

Cuando ya no pude más, cerré los ojos violentamente y golpeé la pared expulsando fuera de mí todo el contenido de mi vientre hasta el pecho y el cuello del rubio que amaba sobre todas las cosas. Necesitaba verlo cubierto de mí, ver su cabello pegoteado y su mirada asqueada.

Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que me parecía un sueño.

Suspiré agotado y soporté los calambres que aún golpeaban mi abdomen mientras él me miraba en la penumbra con sus ojos nuevamente celestes, inmóvil, con un poco de miedo por la bestia que lo había sorprendido al final y sin saber qué hacer mientras mi esperma se secaba sobre él.

-lo siento, lo siento…-exhalé exhausto dejándome caer a su lado

Sonreí agotado soltando un profundo suspiro y oímos en medio del silencio a los nuevos inquilinos discutir en la habitación de al lado. Era un matrimonio y tenían un niño que lloraba sin parar, recordé que siempre quise tener hijos y que estaba cada día más lejos de hacer realidad mi sueño, aunque pronto lo olvidé, no tenía sentido sentirme frustrado una noche como aquella.

Descansé viéndonos a nosotros mismos desnudos sobre la cama, sucios y sudorosos volviendo a la realidad. El mundo real donde nuestra relación terminaba justo allí, donde la muerte nos seguía un paso atrás y en donde no existía más el Kurapika que acababa de conocer. Luego del fuego de la pasión me sobrevino una profunda pena, como un balde de agua fría.

Kurapika se levantó en medio del silencio y se encerró en el baño sin encender las luces. Yo me quedé ahogado en el sentimiento que nos trajo la bofetada de realidad y busqué mi ropa interior para regresar a la cama con una horrible pesadez en el pecho, era un mal presentimiento que anuló con penosa facilidad el amor desenfrenado que nos habíamos entregado.

Tuve sueño y me pareció eterno el tiempo que oí la llave del grifo a todo dar en el baño. Supe que Kurapika había huído de mí, que probablemente lloraba y que la pena había revivido en él en forma de culpa.

Me esforcé en mantenerme despierto y guardé silencio mientras lo escuchaba regresar vistiendo un short y una camiseta. No me dijo nada, no quiso hablar, pero se aferró a mí abrazándome fuertemente y acomodó su cabeza junto a mi pecho acariciando mi espalda con sus manos.

Intenté dormir ignorando la discusión de los inquilinos y descansé mi rostro sobre su cabello acariciando su mejilla con ternura, no quería dejar de transmitirle lo mucho que lo quería, aunque nunca estuve preparado para la verdad que saldría de su boca en medio de sus mejillas húmedas por el llanto que no podía controlar.

-te amo-susurró con la voz temblorosa hundiéndose un poco más en mi pecho, y temí que a través de él pudiera sentir mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos

Tomé su barbilla y besé sus labios con la misma ternura con que acariciaba su mejilla, no quise decirle la verdad ni cargar más culpa sobre su alma, no me dio el valor para decirle que sabía todo lo que sentía; solo pude amarlo un poco más, sostenerlo, abrigarlo en mi abrazo y permitirle dormir junto a mi corazón como si las ocho horas que nos quedaban fuesen eternas.

* * *

 _ **Hace mucho no escribía lemon, perdonen lo amateur jajaja**_

 _ **La verdad no sé si darles un final feliz o dejar que la tragedia culmine en una pérdida, no lo sé, quizás dependa de ustedes jaja**_

 _ **Besos desde Chile n_n**_


	13. Kurapika

**13\. Kurapika**

 _Mis ojos rojos no me permitían verlo con claridad, en mis oídos había ruido, llantos y risas que me insistían en terminar con el asunto tan pronto como fuese posible. Los fantasmas me penaban, me pedían ir con ellos, exigían mi vida con violencia quitándome del todo el control sobre mi cuerpo._

 _Tenía que morir, y Leorio no lo entendía._

 _-¡basta, basta!_

 _Me gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras alejaba de mí el cuchillo que había tomado y que convertía el correr de la ducha en un baño de sangre. Tal como las otras veces, no recordaba haberlo decidido, simplemente abría los ojos y me encontraba al borde del suicidio sintiéndome presa de mi propia locura. No era capaz de elegir, el instinto que me empujaba era poderoso y hacía que mis manos actuaran por sí solas._

 _Leorio me empujó contra los azulejos y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos clavando sus ojos azules sobre los míos. Mi corazón se detuvo al verlo romper en llanto, rogándome de rodillas que me detuviera, le estaba haciendo daño y aunque yo no dejaba de llorar, no podía controlarlo._

 _-estaremos bien-me susurró quitando la sangre que escurría por mis mejillas-voy a curarte tus heridas…-sonrió cansado quitando el cuchillo de mis manos-y vamos a descansar, estaremos…_

 _Sostuve el cuchillo antes que pudiera tomarlo por completo y lo empujé contra la pared clavando con fuerza el filo contra él. La sangre corría por mis dedos y antes que pudiera darme cuenta estaba de rodillas frente a Leorio, con mis ojos llorando sangre por el repentino golpe de conciencia que sobrevino y sintiendo a través del metal la piel abierta de Leorio. Los cortes punzantes en mi cuerpo comenzaron a arder como si verlo retorcerse de dolor fuese sal escociéndome sin piedad._

 _Retrocedí asustado._

 _-haz lo que quieras-escupió tirando el cuchillo-pero no regreses a mí, ya hiciste demasiado daño_

Abrí los ojos olvidando en un instante la pesadilla que me había asaltado sin piedad, sudaba y sangraba por la nariz manchando la agenda que había sobre mi escritorio. Estaba solo, Basho había terminado de ponerme al tanto de los sucesos ocurridos en mi ausencia y Linzen se había retirado. No recordaba cómo me había dormido, simplemente había dejado de leer las cartas que habían llegado para Nostrade.

Busqué un pañuelo incorporándome e ignorando el dolor de cabeza. Asumía que viajar toda la mañana y sentarme a trabajar sin siquiera detenerme a comer me había agotado, pero no me explicaba la sensación sudorosa ni la epistaxis. Aunque mis amigos creyeran lo contrario, no solía enfermar repentinamente o sin encontrar rápidamente la causa, además, no me preocupaba demasiado, era lo suficientemente sano.

Deambulé un poco por la sala sosteniendo el pañuelo sobre mi nariz y me detuve frente a la mesita junto al balcón. Había un sobre gris con bordes plateados que acentuaban el sello de lacre puesto en medio, no tenía escrito remitente y una extraña pesadez se apoderó de mi mente y mi estómago. No solía confiar en los presentimientos, pero tuve miedo de leerlo.

El sello era de La Casa Windsor.

Me acerqué ansioso sin alcanzar a tomarlo, la entrada de Eliza a la sala y mi estupidez me hicieron actuar como un niño que oculta una verdad.

-la señorita quiere verlo-me dijo con esa lejanía que siempre tuvo conmigo. Eliza nunca confió en mí, incluso me detestaba, pero se esforzaba en ser cortés y ocultarlo-¿está bien?

Asentí recordando que tenía un pañuelo ensangrentado sobre mi rostro y que parecía enfermo por el mal semblante que me había dejado el viaje, evidentemente se preocuparía.

-necesito hablar con usted

-claro

Quise pedirle que se retirara, no quería hablar con nadie de nada, ni siquiera Senritsu me había interrumpido desde mi llegada, no era el momento para charlar. Aunque si fuese sincero, para mí nunca era el momento de hablar, odiaba enfrentarme a los problemas "humanos" porque mis capacidades comunicativas eran pésimas y mi empatía muy pobre, pero al parecer nadie lo entendía y solo me tomaban como un cretino arrogante.

Le pedí unos minutos y me escabullí al cuarto de baño más lejano solo para tener tiempo de pensar, orar, vomitar o lo que fuera necesario para dejar de temblar y sangrar como un enfermo. Desde la mañana no dejaba de sentirme mal o tener problemas, y no era yo el símbolo de la paciencia y del autocontrol.

Cuando me mojé la cara supe que estaba asustado y luego de ver el sobre de los Windsor me sentía aterrado, implicaba un problema mayor e involucraba mi trabajo con Nostrade. Tuve miles de ideas en aquellos cortos cinco minutos, ninguna me tranquilizaba ni me hacía sentir que había una solución al presentimiento que seguía apretando mi garganta.

Regresé a la sala que servía de estudio para mí y los demás guardaespaldas y escuché atento las palabras de Eliza, Habló mucho, pero intuí al instante lo que quería hacer: huir. Estaba cansada de Neón, de vivir con la niña que había provocado la muerte de su prometido y necesitaba descansar de tantas penas; me habló de sus padres en el campo, que había reunido dinero suficiente para vivir tranquila algunos años y que incluso había comprado los pasajes para dejar la ciudad en dos días. Pensé en decirle que no era necesario hablarlo conmigo, que podía salir por la entrada de la casa cuando ella quisiera y que sus servicios no eran indispensables, pero Eliza estaba afligida y no tuve el valor de ser duro con ella, me costaba mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no estaba hecho para trabajar con personas.

-lo entiendo-dije sin mirarla a la cara-¿le has dicho a Neón? ella depende en gran medida de tus cuidados

-no, pensaba decirle hoy durante la cena. Además-sonrió con los ojos húmedos-ahora que su hermana está aquí podría relevarme ¿no lo cree?

Gabriel. La había olvidado por completo.

-es una buena idea-respondí nervioso temiendo que descubriera mi mentira-lo hablaré con ella-asentí firmando la carta de despido que había encontrado para ella

-traigo mi renuncia

-si renuncias no te pagaremos absolutamente nada por tus años de servicio, en cambio, si te despido, te debemos indemnizar-sonreí corto entregándole la hoja firmada-unos miles de zenis de sobra no te caerán mal

-Nostrade no tiene para pagar esta cantidad-susurró mirándome desconfiada

-es mi forma de decir que lo siento

No quise mirarla a los ojos, no sabía si iba a sentirse agradecida u ofendida por lo que estaba haciendo, estaba incluso en el derecho de gritarme si lo deseaba, por mi causa Eliza había perdido lo más valioso que tenía.

-gracias

Ella se marchó sin decir más y dibujé en mi mano izquierda una carita feliz que me recordaría el dinero que ahora le debía. Me quedé con la mente en blanco algunos momentos contando las flores del papel tapiz que repetía su patrón por toda la habitación y pensé en lo que debía hacer más próximamente, como hablar con Gabriel, debía al menos saludarla.

Tomé el sobre gris y observé el sello Windsor con detención, era real.

Mis nervios aumentaron al instante. La familia Windsor poco y nada hacía contacto con Nostrade, solo una vez habíamos compartido con el ministro de Ochima que era un tío de los hijos herederos, por tanto, tío de Amir.

No tuve paciencia para buscar el abrecartas, simplemente rompí el sobre y desplegué la hoja leyendo la fecha, fue escrita sólo dos días atrás; y si hay algo en lo que creo menos que los presentimientos, son las coincidencias.

" _Honorable representante de la familia Nostrade:_

 _Escribo la presente para invitarlo cordialmente a usted a nuestras dependencias para negociar su contrato con nuestra poderosa familia. He recibido innumerables elogios sobre su trabajo con Nostrade y creo, sin desmerecer su prestigio, que un cazador como usted debe estar en frente de una dinastía distinguida y exclusiva como la nuestra._

 _Lo espero en cuatro días a contar desde la fecha a las 21:00 horas._

 _Sin otro particular,_

 _Leonard Windsor"_

Doblé la hoja en mis manos y la guardé nuevamente en su sobre. Era una invitación directa a una trampa y al parecer no podía siquiera negarme. Entre líneas podía leer la manipulación de Suirimiho en el jefe de la familia Windsor, lo cual significaba que de algún modo se había acercado lo suficiente al núcleo selecto de la familia, tanto como para influenciar en las decisiones del jefe directo.

Tal como lo había hecho yo.

Quizás Suirimiho no estaba tan equivocado y las palabras que dijo en nuestro primer encuentro eran reales: "somos idénticos, llevamos la misma impotencia y la misma vergüenza en nuestro interior", y yo lo negué ingenuo, como si aún fuese capaz de redimirme alguna vez.

-¿Kurapika?

Guardé la carta en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y recibí a Senritsu con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Era ella la única persona que no deseaba ver sufrir por mi causa, sabía que Leorio podía soportarlo y me perdonaba, pero Sen no merecía cargar con mi dolor.

-¿estás ocupado?

-no, de hecho pensaba en salir un momento, necesito pensar-sonreí viéndola caminar hacia el balcón

-me llamó Leorio preguntando por tí, dijo que prometiste contestar el teléfono y te ha escrito algunas veces

-me quedé dormido-me defendí levantándome en busca del bolso que ella me había regalado y que ni siquiera había desempacado.

Tomé el teléfono y en efecto, había perdido dos llamadas suyas, aunque no me había escrito ningún mensaje.

-estás enamorado

El aparato cayó de mis manos y sentí que el corazón se me quedaba en la garganta. Senritsu se echó a reír al ver mi reacción ante sus palabras y acabé echándome derrotado sobre el futón sin deseos de cuestionar su sentencia. No podía mentirle, ni a ella ni a mí, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de zafar de la vida real evitando responder con exactitud.

-¿por qué lo dices?-pregunté cerrando los ojos para sentir en mi rostro la fuerte brisa que entraba por el balcón

-es el único latir sincero que te he oído desde que te conozco y la verdad, no me lo esperaba

-quizás estoy nervioso por otras causas, por ejemplo que Nostrade está al borde del suicido y su hija no sabe de su verdadera condición

-no, ese ritmo tuyo lo conozco bien y es falso, porque en el fondo no te interesa lo que pase con ellos

Sonreí. Sen jamás se equivocaba.

-¿cuándo lo notaste?-pregunté llevando mi mano a mi cara para constatar que sangraba otra vez

-cuando nos despedimos en York. Estabas a punto de llorar, pero no lo hiciste porque estabas confundido, ni siquiera entendías lo que estabas sintiendo y tu corazón latía extraño, simplemente no podía leerlo. En cambio hoy, cuando regresaste y no hablaste con nadie quise venir a saber qué pasaba, y te mentí

-Leorio no me escribió

-tampoco me llamó-sonrió-inventé una excusa para nombrarlo y casi se te sale el corazón por la boca detrás de un romántico 7/4

Me acomodé a la orilla del futón cargando los brazos en las piernas para dejar caer la cabeza hacia abajo y Sen vino hacia mí prestándome uno de sus pañuelos. Con ella no sentía la misma culpa, simplemente me aliviaba que estuviera conmigo y le agradecía su preocupación, aunque a veces fuese un poco inoportuna con sus revelaciones o un tanto soñadora. La adoraba así, y era quizás a quien no quería perder jamás.

-¿estás bien?-me preguntó asustada-¿quieres que llame un médico…?

-no-sollocé impresionado de mi propia angustia.

La simple imagen de un médico había roto mi corazón en pedazos obligándome a romper la firme barrera que había puesto entre Leorio y yo durante la mañana mientras nos despedíamos fuera de la posada de la señora Fuiro. Todo mi esfuerzo por mantener mi mente fría y en blanco se había deshecho de un momento a otro sin siquiera notarlo.

-estoy bien-dije sin poder verla a la cara-te prometo que estaré bien-susurré soltando un suspiro cansador-necesito estar solo

Fui a mi habitación y me desplomé sobre la cama queriendo solo dormir. No había nada que pudiera hacer, ya nada dependía de mí y estaba frustrado, tanto que deseé ahogarme con mi propia sangre mientras dormía.

Luego recordé que estaba enamorado, y que no podía dormir sin escribirle o al menos avisar que estaba sano y a salvo aún contra mi voluntad.

Cómo quise decirle que lo amaba.

Gabriel está preocupada porque no has comido, llamó diciendo que llevas horas encerrado en tu habitación

_ he preferido dormir

ya te echo de menos

_ ...

de camino a casa compré un regalo para ti, espero poder entregártelo antes de zarpar

_ ...

podrías responder, sé que lees los mensajes, tonto

_ hablas demasiado jaja

¿te estás riendo? Kurapika deja que te llame, no entiendo tus mensajes

_ No

maldición

_ ...

buenas noches, estudiaré un poco y me dormiré. Debo estar temprano en la AC. Cuidate, y no te enojes tanto. Descansa.

_ buena suerte en tu viaje mañana

Esperé a que apareciera bajo mi mensaje las palabras " _leído a las 23:34_ " y apagué el teléfono acurrucándome con mi almohada en medio de la oscuridad. Llevaba cerca de ocho horas en mi habitación durmiendo y despertando una y otra vez, me dolía la cabeza y sufría de tinnitus por el silencio casi ensordecedor que había en la casa Nostrade, aún así no quería levantarme ni hacerme cargo del desastre que se había armado en mi ausencia, debía salvarle el culo a Nostrade otra vez y ni siquiera tenía un plan. En mi cabeza solo estaban mis ganas de escribirle a Leorio con cualquier excusa, renunciar o simplemente irme muy lejos donde nadie pudiera encontrarme.

El teléfono se encendió mostrándome la foto de Leorio y su llamada entrante.

Colgué. Tiré el aparato contra la pared y me escondí bajo las sábanas llorando como el niño mimado que era. Estaba confundido y asustado, en menos de 20 horas debería enfrentarme a Suirimiho otra vez y no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, no tenía sentido.

* * *

Llegué a la mansión Windsor alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Antes de salir había discutido con Neón, luego con Senritsu, incluso Gabriel me había detenido en un intento de charlar, pero no contaba con mucho tiempo ni paciencia para sostener una mentira tanto tiempo. Había dicho que debía asistir al funeral de mi novia de forma urgente, que no quería compañía y que no me llamasen hasta que yo lo hiciera. No podía decir abiertamente que iba al encuentro con los Windsor, Neón podría avisar a su padre y ocasionar mi despido o alguien podría alertar a Leorio de mi actuar extraño, después de todo, ponía en peligro mi vida sin avisar.

Me recibieron amablemente, leyeron la carta que traía como muestra de la razón de mi presencia e incluso me llamaron por mi apellido haciéndome sentir incómodo, ni siquiera en mi licencia de cazador estaba escrito y los empleados de esa mansión lo usaban para llamarme a cada instante.

Caminé tras el joven que me acompañó hasta la entrada y esperé paciente que me dejaran entrar luego de registrarme de pies a cabeza y de hacerme mostrar todos mis documentos. Me sentía atrapado, cada mayordomo, criada o cochero de la mansión poseía habilidad nen y eran potenciales rivales muy poderosos, no lograba descifrar si ello significaba que el jefe de la familia era un simple anciano o una persona de temer.

Estaba nervioso, y duras penas podía disimularlo.

-querido-me llamó una mujer en el hall principal viniendo hacia mí en un largo vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación por lo ajustado que lucía-tú debes ser Kurapika, de la familia Nostrade

-un placer-respondí opaco y serio intentando leerla. Su aura me ahogaba como un mal presentimiento y de cierto modo me hizo sentir vulnerable

-mi señor padre está esperándote en su oficina ¿me acompañas?

-¿su padre?-pregunté por inercia con el pulso acelerado, mi cabeza trabajaba al cien sacando conclusiones

-mi nombre es Amir Windsor, evidentemente su hija predilecta

Me sonrió amable dejando ver las arrugas que ocultaba tras el maquillaje e ignoró mi rostro sorprendido mientras me arrastraba con ella escaleras arriba hacia la oficina del jefe de la familia. Mi corazón no podía contenerse, la ira y la impotencia se apoderaron de mí caminando junto a la madre de Leorio, era la misma mujer que lo había abandonado y roto su corazón fingiéndose muerta. Ni una pizca de remordimiento existía en ella, tan jovial y exuberante parecía jamás haber tenido hijos, siquiera un perro.

La odié desde ese mismo instante. Me asqueaba su cinismo y que me llevara del brazo com un trofeo me horrorizaba. Por primera vez me sentí arrepentido de haberme involucrado con la mafia, jamás vi tan de cerca la hipocresía y la desigualdad.

-él es el señor Kurta, padre-me presentó invitándome a sentar frente al viejo de cejas pobladas al otro lado del escritorio de mármol en medio de la sala

-muchas gracias Amir, déjanos solos-dijo el anciano con voz quebrada y añeja, y esperó en silencio a que la mujer saliera de la oficina

-agradezco la invitación-dije al oír el cierre de las puertas tras de mí-me siento halagado

-claro que sí, eres el segundo o quizás el más joven de nuestra comitiva, ¿cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?

Fruncí el ceño inquieto. Algo no estaba bien, todo parecía en orden y Suirimiho no estaba, ¿qué era lo que mantenía mi estómago apretado?

-Kurapika

-Kurapika…-repitió con parsimonia tomando con sus dedos gruesos un lápiz que usó para escribir mi nombre en su agenda-he oído mucho sobre ti, tengo los ojos puestos en Nostrade desde hace mucho, después de lo ocurrido en York quedó en quiebra y aunque tú estés pagando sus deudas no va a recuperar su estatus, pero me parece un buen tipo y tiene una hija muy bella, no merecen ser aniquilados, después de todo solo son un par de miserables-agregó mirándome al fin a los ojos

Tenía exactamente la misma mirada de Leorio, con el mismo color y la misma cadencia de los párpados que convertían sus ojos en la bondad hecha hombre, mas, el anciano había vivido lo suficiente, asesinado y arruinado las vidas necesarias para convertir tan bella mirada en una fría advertencia de muerte.

-estoy interesado en tus servicios-dijo poniéndose de pie con lentitud y cansancio-mis hijos han hecho bien esparciéndose por el mundo y ampliando los territorios de la familia, sin embargo, necesito de alguien que se quede a cargo de esta casa y quiero que lo haga alguien que lo merezca

-no entiendo su punto

El anciano suspiró deteniéndose a mi lado.

-Amir es mi hija amada, por ella daría la vida y toda mi fortuna, pero es una mentirosa, caprichosa y hace muy poco me enteré que tuvo otro hijo además del niño que perdió a los pocos meses

Mi garganta se apretó en un nudo doloroso, seguramente hablaba de Leorio y estaba seguro que Amir no habría revelado aquella verdad gratuitamente, algo más había en el fondo.

-por lo que sé tiene otros nietos-dije temeroso queriendo desde ya prevenir la idea que el viejo tenía en la cabeza

-sí, pero son pequeños, el mayor de ellos tiene solo 13 años y no son buenos niños. Necesito de alguien adulto y de confianza, y quiero que me ayudes a buscarlo

-¿a su nieto?

-sí, ese chico debe estar en esta casa, aunque para mi desgracia Amir insiste en que está muerto como su otro hijo

-usted no le cree

-no, porque ya lo hizo una vez. Dijo que mi nieto Suirimiho había muerto a los meses de nacido, pero resulta que vivió e incluso ella misma cuidó de él por once años

-¿puedo preguntar de dónde sacó esa información si no fue la misma Amir?

-Suirimiho

El anciano volvió a sentarse, estaba triste.

-Suirimiho vino aquí hace dos años, se hizo pasar por un empleado y fingió otra identidad hasta hace un mes. Me dijo que era mi nieto, que Amir lo abandonó pero que ella misma lo había buscado para traerlo nuevamente a su lado y darle el lugar que le correspondía

-¿y usted no lo hizo?

-no, Suirimiho tiene el carácter de Amir y si lo dejo al mando probablemente desperdicie el trabajo que esta familia ha hecho por siglos. En cuanto le dí mi negativa dijo que no me lo perdonaría y que buscaría a su hermano para traerlo frente a mí en una bolsa de basura, supongo que ha estado en ello el último mes que no se ha aparecido por aquí

-¿conoce a su otro nieto?

-no, Amir no ha querido decirme una palabra al respecto y por más que busco la información está clasificada incluso para mí; pero tú eres un cazador zodiaco y puedes acceder a ella ¿no es verdad?

-¿información sobre quién?

-alguien clasificó el nombre de Amir, hizo una defunción falsa y ahora ella aparece como si estuviese muerta, pero no he podido saber quién lo hizo ni por qué, quizás el padre de ese niño o alguien que quisiera mantenerlo alejado de su familia

-¿siquiera sabe el nombre?

-solo sé que debe tener unos 22 años, no hay nombre y debe estar inscrito con el apellido de su padre

-puedo comprometerme a ayudarlo en esta búsqueda-dije nervioso-pero no puedo quedarme como miembro de su familia, tengo un compromiso con Nostrade y no puedo abandonarlo

Leonard Windsor me sonrió.

-eres un buen chico-dijo tomando nuevamente su pluma-escribe la cifra que quieras en este cheque y retíralo cuando desees, por lo demás eres libre

-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-claro

-¿qué pasará si su nieto no acepta hacerse cargo de esta familia?

-bueno, se atendrá a las consecuencias-sonrió con la malicia escrita en sus labios-recuerda, Kurapika, que cuando mi nieto aparezca necesitará de alguien que sea su mano derecha y lo proteja, espero que en ese momento aceptes unirte a nosotros

-lo pensaré-afirmé dispuesto a terminar nuestra charla

No quise despedirme de Amir, solo estreché la mano de Leonard y salí hacia la estación dejando atrás el nerviosismo que me sostenía. Suirimiho había logrado su objetivo y me tenía justo en medio del asunto, de mí dependía la vida o la muerte de Leorio y ambas opciones nos hacían infelices.

No podía regresar a su lado, la vida nuevamente me prohibía regresar a su cálido encuentro.

Me detuve cansado en medio del jardín fuera de la mansión y observé hacia lo alto la habitación con luces encendidas. Entrecerré los ojos intentando afinar la vista y descubrir si acaso Amir estaba en la sala de su padre, se movía errática con las manos en alto como si discutiera con él y caminaba de un lado a otro ¿Y si era una verdadera trampa? pensé, ¿y si el viejo solo fingía remordimiento y quería utilizarme para encontrar a Leorio y asesinarlo él mismo? Tanta amabilidad no me hacía sentido, mucho menos viniendo de un ser tan poderoso como él.

Di un respingo cuando me cogieron del brazo tapando mi boca y forcejeando para arrastrarme. Golpeé hacia atrás buscando el esternón y lo alcé sobre mi cabeza dejándolo caer contra el suelo antes de aplastarlo con mi rodilla en el pecho y mi mano derecha en alto.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vi que Leorio se quejaba y se cubría el rostro con miedo a que lo golpeara con mi mano empuñada. Al instante relajé mi cuerpo quitándome de él, a mi mente solo vino la pesadilla que sufrí y temí tener un cuchillo en mi poder, tenía tanto miedo de hacerle daño.

-¿qué haces…?-pregunté notando de pronto que estaba herido, que sus quejas no era a causa de mi contraataque, sino que la sangre alrededor de su cuello y en su mejilla eran de un enfrentamiento cercano, quizás solo de minutos atrás

-vámonos-me dijo poniéndose de pie y tambaleándose hacia mí

-¿por qué estás aquí?-pregunté en voz baja abrazándolo por la cintura para que pudiera caminar apoyado en mi hombro

-recibí una llamada...dijo que te tenía-susurró sosteniendo su costado con dolor-¿crees que iba a quedarme sentado sin hacer nada?

-¿te hirió de gravedad?

-no, pero necesito un lugar seguro para curarme

Lo llevé hasta el arreglo de arbustos que había alrededor de la mansión y me quedé en guardia observando y esperando la llegada de Suirimiho mientras Leorio curaba sus heridas. No había tiempo de pensar, debíamos salir de la mansión sanos y a salvo.

-quiere matarme-dijo luego de media hora en silencio concentrado solo en su hatsu

-creo que eso ya lo sabemos-respondí mirándolo de reojo. Estaba triste

-Kurapika

-¿la viste?-pregunté inseguro buscando la sombra de Amir en la habitación iluminada

-sí, me reconoció de inmediato y enloqueció. Pero…

-es la preferida de tu abuelo

-él no…-detuvo sus palabras tosiendo un poco de sangre que limpio con el dorso de su mano-Kurapika necesito que te vayas

-¿a dónde?-pregunté ingenuo volteándome definitivamente a mirarlo

-ve a casa de Neón, toma tus cosas y métete en ese barco lo antes posible-me pidió tomándome por los brazos para verme a la cara-estarás seguro allí

Abrí los ojos conmocionado al entender su intención de salvarme, luego enfurecí.

-¿estás demente?-respondí empujándolo hacia atrás con la ira contenida en mi bajo tono de voz-¿pretendes luchar solo contra ese infeliz?

-esta no es tu pelea-insistió en un susurro colérico-tú tienes otras guerras que ganar-agregó apuntándome al pecho con su dedo índice-vete

-no

-¡por el amor de dios!-exclamó enojado-ese maldito me quiere a mí, vete de una vez

-va a matarte

-¿y eso a ti qué? ¿qué demonios te interesa? es un asunto familiar, imbécil, es mi hermano y va a perseguirme hasta el fin del mundo para asesinarme ¡y ni siquiera lo necesita! es odio puro

-¿por qué me metió en este asunto, entonces?-pregunté confundido por el extraño tono de desconfianza que Leorio usaba conmigo y la doliente distancia que interponía con sus palabras-dime, ¿por qué?

-no lo sé, por el mismo principio por el que dejamos a Gabriel en un lugar seguro. Ahora deja de hacer preguntas innecesarias y lárgate

-puedo ayudar…

Me empujó contra el pasto montándose sobre mí y dio un puño contra el piso junto a mi cabeza, tan rápido y brusco que apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

De pronto lloraba.

-¡quiero mantenerte a salvo!-sollozó-¿no lo entiendes?

-no lo entiendo porque implica que vas a ofrecerte como un ciervo al sacrificio-dije con el nudo en la garganta sintiendo la húmeda hiedra bajo mi cuerpo-¿pretendes hacerte el mártir dejándome ir? tu muerte no servirá de nada

-prometió que dejaría de buscarte

-Leorio eres tan ingenuo-dije soltando un suspiro de resignación-sigues creyendo todo lo que te dicen, sigues confiando en las personas ¡eres un estúpido!

Lo pateé contra los arbustos levantándome de un brinco hacia Suirimiho oculto en la oscuridad, intenté alcanzarlo con mi puño pero me esquivó y tan veloz como en nuestro primer encuentro, me tomó del brazo y me lanzó contra el piso soltando aquella carcajada que solo me traía pesadillas.

-perdiste tu oportunidad-me dijo cogiéndome del cuello de la camisa-Kurapika, eres tan brillante, un genio, pero ocupas la cabeza en falsas ilusiones

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-pregunté sin dejarme intimidar por sus ojos verdes idénticos a los de Amir

-¿qué es lo que quiero? ¿conoces a Kuroro?-sonrió disfrutando mi evidente estado de turbación al oír el nombre del líder de La Araña-somos viejos conocidos, y hace poco oí que deseaba la cabeza del último kuruta ¡y mira cómo son las coincidencias! tengo a Leorio y ahora te tengo a ti. Lo siento tanto hermosura, no puedo dejarte ir-dijo con tono romántico acercándose lo suficiente a mi rostro como para rozar sus labios con los míos al hablar

Suirimiho se volvió hacia a la derecha al oír un arma de fuego cargar a su lado.

Observé aterrado las manos de Leorio sosteniendo el revólver junto a la sien de su hermano, él no podía asesinar a nadie, no debía hacerlo; Leorio no debía ensuciar sus manos cómo yo lo había hecho.

-está bien, entiendo que la nena tiene dueño-se defendió Suirimiho soltándome al fin-llegamos a un acuerdo Leorio, no caigas en estos juegos infantiles

-el único que está jugando eres tú-respondió Leorio sin dejar de sostener el arma pegada a la frente del primer heredero Windsor-parte del acuerdo era que lo dejarías ir ¡y no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima otra vez!

Suirimiho quitó el arma de la mano de Leorio y caminó hacia el interior del jardín dejándonos nuevamente atrás, en silencio y conmocionados.

-respira

Abrí los ojos notando que había perdido la conciencia en los segundos que Suirimiho se había despedido de nosotros. Su nen me afectaba, me debilitaba cada vez que me tocaba y Leorio había corrido en mi ayuda sanando la porción envenenada de mi aura. Tosí recuperando el aliento, el cálido poder de Leorio rodeándome me hizo olvidar que acababa de recibir una amenaza de muerte del mismo Kuroro y que mis días, aparentemente, estaban contados.

Tomé su mano y me levanté caminando a su lado hacia la salida.

-¿ahora lo entiendes?-me preguntó luego de tensos minutos sin hablar

-sí

-después de todo, es lo que querías

-¿qué…?

-ayer dijiste que debíamos continuar como si no nos hubiéramos conocido, que actuar como amigos no era suficiente y que no querías volver a verme hasta terminar con el asunto de los ojos rojos, ¿no es ésta la oportunidad perfecta?

-es distinto, Leorio, me estás pidiendo que ignore al maldito que quiere matarte

-ya no es tu problema

Lo miré en silencio en medio de la calle. Aquella noche todo en él me hería y me recordaba la miserable persona que era, las veces que él fue a socorrerme y yo respondí con indiferencia, todas las ocasiones que tuve la oportunidad de agradecer y corresponder a su afecto y que deseché sin miramientos, había tanta culpa acumulada en mis labios resecos sin palabras que decir.

-Suirimiho tiene un plan en mente-dijo al fin sin verme siquiera un instante-necesita de un médico y puedo ayudarlo, acepté sus condiciones a cambio que olvide el favor de Kuroro y te deje en paz

-¿era a mí a quien buscaba?

-ambos éramos sus objetivos, pero nunca esperó encontrarse contigo de camino a mi búsqueda

Asentí sintiendo la congestión en mi nariz por el llanto que quería explotar y la honda depresión que se había apoderado de mí.

-estaré bien-susurró acercándose a mí-volveremos a vernos, te lo prometo

-no quería que fuese así-reconocí llevando mis manos hacia él en busca de un abrazo-lo siento

-no es tu responsabilidad-intentó tranquilizarme tomándome de la barbilla para elevar mis ojos hacia él-tenías razón, por ahora no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar -sonrió entristecido

-vamos a sobrevivir-respondí intentando imitar su falso optimismo-lo prometo

Volvió a sonreír acariciando mi mejilla y nos besamos por última vez abrazándonos y desgarrándonos en nuestro encuentro como si temiéramos perder la vida al separarnos.

-eres toda mi vida

-lo sé, lo sé, lo siento tanto, soy un completo imbécil, perdóname

-vamos a encontrarnos, y será para siempre

-para siempre

* * *

 **TnT Conchalalaraaaa me tienen con depresión**

 **Aún no sé si darle un final feliz ¿o quizás un final esperable del manga en el barco?**

 **Besos desde Chile**


End file.
